Revenge: Best Served Cold
by Spicy Lime 63
Summary: Naruto wants revenge on Konoha and decides to leave. What changes will he go through, where will he go, and who will he meet? Warning: language
1. leaving and changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL!

Yays…new story that I thought of

Ninja Prinny and Chibi Strawberry. You were my inspiration…from your reviews I got this fabulous idea! (winks…you'll see what I mean.)

BTW: just so you know the time setting…this is before the genin exams and he also knows about Kyuubi (Kyuubi's a girl in this). Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.)

Pairings: possibly…I haven't decided if I want a pairing yet. But, if I do, it won't be until later in the story and the pairing will be an OC.

Now onto the story…MWUAHAHAHA!

Revenge Is Best Served Cold

* * *

At the Academy:

A young boy came running into a classroom. He had messy blond hair with bright blue eyes. He wore an atrocious orange jumpsuit that didn't compliment him at all. Said boy came crashing through the classroom, straight toward a pink-haired girl.

"Sakura-chan! How are you?!" shouted a very happy Naruto.

"Why do you wanna know, baka?" she said while staring out the window, looking for Sasuke. 'Maybe today he'll say yes!' '**Then he'll be ours! Mwuahahaha!'** said inner Sakura.

"Well…I was hoping that you'd go out with me tonight! There's supposed to be a meteor shower. I thought that you'd like to see it with me." He said with a shy smile on his face.

"Never! I was going to ask Sasuke-kun the same thing! How dare you ask me that?! Haven't I pounded it into your head enough times that you understand that I don't like you!"

"I…I understand Sakura-chan." He said as he sat back down in his seat. 'Dumb bitch! How dare she say that! Ugh…if it weren't for the fucking town going ballistic on me, I would so kill her and bathe in her blood right here, right now.' He thought darkly. 'I could take out all of these idiots and rid this pathetic town of their ignorance. We haven't even learned how to kill yet! At this rate, they'll never be able to make the final blow! THIS ACADEMY IS A DISGRACE TO NINJA VILLAGES EVERYWHERE!'

"Heh. Got shot down again? How pathetic are you?" "Arf! Arf!"

"Hello, Kiba. Akamaru. Ready for an ass whooping?" Said Naruto, who is currently in a pissed off mood.

"In your dreams, Uzumaki. You'll never be able to lay a finger on me no matter how much you train."

'Keep thinkin' that you dumb brunette.' "Kiba, you asshole! Go away before I…"

"Before you what, Naruto?" The sudden voice made everyone jump back into their seats. "You know that you're not supposed to fight in school." Said Iruka, the teacher.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said.

Iruka sent an annoyed glance at Naruto and then proceeded with the class. "Now the lesson today, class, is a history on Konoha!" he said excitedly while the rest of the class groaned.

After school, Naruto went out into the forest to train. No one really knew it, but Naruto was a genius in his own right. He just couldn't do any jutsus that needed a small amount of chakra. So, most of his jutsus were higher level than genin.

After practice, he sat there catching his breathe and decided to have a little chat with his furry friend. 'Yo, Kyu-chan!' '…' 'Kyu-chan!!'

'**What the fuck is it!? I finally got to a good part in my dream and you go and ruin it!' **she growled out.

'Do you think that it's time I leave? I really think that I should.'

'**You should at least give them a few days, that way you can prepare, and then leave them a parting gift.' **Kyuubi said maliciously. **'And stop calling me Kyu-chan!'**

'Thanks, Kyu-chan!' Kyuubi growled menacingly at this, but went back to sleep.

* * *

The day that Naruto decided to leave, he went to his last day at the Academy.

'Thank Kami. I won't have t hear all these bitches screeching.' He thought as he sat down, finally not putting up an idiot mask, well…sort of.

He just sat in his desk with his head down, thinking of ways to become stronger and how to get revenge on this pathetic excuse of a hidden village. When he heard someone bang on his desk. It was a substitute. Iruka today had caught an awful sickness and couldn't go ten minutes without retching.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed. Her name was Tohru. She had short, black hair, with banana curls in it. She had a gorgeous face, but had an ugly scowl on it from seeing the demon in this class. "Answer me, you dem…" she stopped as she felt something squeezing her neck.

It was Naruto's hand. "Watch what you say, miss, or you'll find the Third's law applies to you as well, he whispered and let her go.

She had a mix of emotions. Two of them were fear and hate. After the incident, she continued with class.

The general thoughts were:

'Woah…I've never seen Naruto snap like that.'

'How did the dobe, move so fast?'

'What did he whisper?'

'Too troublesome.'

'…'

'He's still not as good as Sasuke…'

And many other thoughts as well, but they stopped thinking about it after Tohru started teaching again.

When class was finally over, Naruto went to talk to Sakura, even though he really hates her. "Hey, Sakura. Wanna go out with me? Last chance." He said.

"Never you little freak!" she screamed.

"You little bitch!" he finally snapped. "How dare you?! You little slut, how can you say that when you don't even know me?!" It was then that he slapped her and walked off. 'Time to leave. Now is the time, Kyu-chan. I can't stand them anymore.'

* * *

Late that night, Naruto snuck over to the wall. He waited until the guard passed and the wall was clear. He jumped onto the wall and took one last look at the village that had made him into who he is.

'In a way, I should thank them. They have made me stronger. Though, I still hate them. I hope they like the little gift I left them.' He thought evilly. It was then that he leapt over the wall and into the outside world.

After a few hours of running, he didn't want to be caught so early in his escape, he decided that he should go to the Kumogakure.

'**Why do you want to go to Kumogakure of all places?'** Kyuubi asked.

'Well, I do have an affinity to lightning. And I also heard that they have the most horrible torture methods! I want to learn their jutsus and how to torture. This will be so much fun!' he thought as he imagined how he could come back to Konoha and slowly destroy it.

'**Hmm, well they do have some pretty nasty torture methods and they also have some pretty good apothecaries. You could learn how to make poisons! For once you've had a great idea.' **Said Kyuubi in amazement.

'Yeah, yeah. You don't have to sound so amazed.'

'**Pft. And who was the one that said **_**"hey, a hive! I can get honey from there!"**_** and then spent the rest of the day recovering from bee stings?'**

'I was three!!' he said in defense.

'**Still. That was stupid, even for a three year old.'**

'…shut up.' And with that, finished their conversation.

"I think I should stop and change into something I really like." He said to himself, still wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit. "I'll just get something at the next town I stop in."

* * *

Hokage's office the next day:

"Hokage-sama, there's someone here to see you." Said the secretary.

"Let them in."

The person that came in was Iruka, now feeling much better than the day before.

"Um, Hokage-sama, it seems that Naruto was at the Academy today. I went to his house, Ichiraku, and the training area that he goes to, but he wasn't at any of them." He said worried.

"This is troubling. I'll send some shinobi to find him. Don't worry. He's probably hiding out somewhere." Said the Hokage.

But, after all of the shinobi that he sent out said that they didn't find him, he got worried. 'He finally left.' He sighed. 'Well, I hope that he'll find a better life. Hopefully he'll stay loyal to us, but that's very doubtful. I won't list him as a nukenin, no matter what the council says. He will still be welcomed back.'

* * *

With Naruto:

'Finally. After hours of running, I've finally found a village.'

As he walked through the village, he found a clothing store.

When he went inside, he saw racks of clothes, upon clothes, upon clothes. To put it mildly, it was gigantic. The outside looked small, but the inside was, well, huge.

'**Black and red look really good on you.' **Said Kyuubi.

'You think so? I do love red…' As he looked around the story for something that caught his eye, he found some clothes. When he came out of the dressing room, he looked…hot.

He had on a black cloak (it looks like a trench coat) with red on the hems of the bottom of it, the sleeves and the collar, which came up to his about his chin. On the back, he had the kanji for blood also in red. The cloak also had many hidden pockets inside of it. Under that, he had on a red muscle shirt that almost looked black. His pants were black and baggy so that he could move freely. He had two white belts over the pants so that he could carry swords and other such weapons if he wanted to. He also had on black combat boots with many buckles on it. He looked pretty bad-ass with the outfit and his long, blond hair. (his hair is not past his shoulders). He was quite happy with what he had picked out.

When he was finished, he had four other outfits and had pitched the hideous jumpsuit.

'**You look quite good.' **Kyuubi stated.

'Thanks.' He said. 'Although, I think that I want something more…'

With that, he set out through the town. What he found was a tattoo and piercing shop. He went in.

"Hello, there." Said a gorgeous redhead with green eyes.

"Hi. Um, I would like a couple piercings and maybe a tattoo." He said.

"Well, I don't really do those for minors without a written consent from parents." She told him.

"I don't have parents, so I can't really give you those. But, I do have a lot of money." He said.

"Well, ok. But please don't tell anyone. I could get in trouble."

He agreed and ended up getting three eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow along with five piercings on his right ear and six on his left.

"Looks good. I think I will get a tattoo. Can I see what you have?"

"Sure." She said. Business had been slow lately, so she had been more than happy to do this. "By the way, since you're so young, I have a special ink that'll make the tattoos grow with you. Just in case you were wondering."

He smiled. 'What a pleasant surprise.' When he looked through, he saw two tattoos that he really liked.

"I would like this one on my back and this one on my right bicep." He said, pointing out the two.

When she was done, he had a full back tattoo that had a beautiful angel with her wings open and stretched over his shoulder blades. She had long and flowing, blue-black hair that reached past her waist. She also had sad onyx eyes. She had on an elegant white dress that looked stunning on her. But, what caught the eye the most was that she was drenched in blood. It was quite beautiful in a sad way.

On his right bicep, he had a black and white bleeding heart with chains on it. It was simple, but elegant.

'I feel as though these tattoos capture what's in my soul, Kyu-chan.'

'**They do, indeed. You made wonderful choices.' **She said in awe.

"Well, thank you so much. They are beautiful. You have a true art." He said to her.

"Thank you. I enjoyed doing it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

'Hey, Kyu-chan. What would you think if I got…' as he and Kyuubi chatted, she decided that she loved the idea.

"Do you know where I can get my hair highlighted?" he asked.

"Well…there's a place not far from here." She said

"Thanks! I'll look around a bit and find it. Bye." And with that, he was off.

When Naruto finally found the place, he went in and saw a guy with black hair that had blue and green highlights. He had purple eyes.

"Welcome! What can I help you with today?" he asked politely.

"I would like some highlights. Black highlights, please."

"How would you like red bangs?" asked the hair guy since Naruto's hair was pretty much black and blond now.

"I think it'd look cool. Why not?"

By the time Naruto was finished in the village, he had a new, punk look and his wallet was much, much lighter. He was too happy to notice, though.

When he checked in to the inn at the village, he looked at the map, and saw that he had about a week's trip to get to Kumo.

* * *

Thanks for reading this…and don't worry, Chibi Strawberry and Ninja Prinny…it will be how you described later on in the story. (insert evil grin here) MWUAHAHAHA!

Wow, this was a long chap. Yays! (hugs chibi Itachi and starts to dance with it.)


	2. New Teams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

And sorry for the spelling in the last chapter. I will be more careful in this one.

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

Pairings: It won't be until later in the story and the pairing will be an OC.

**Poll: do you think that Kyuubi should be able to "train" Naruto?**

I won't list the results until possibly the next chapter.

* * *

Last time:

When he checked in to the inn at the village, he looked at the map, and saw that he had about a week's trip to get to Kumo.

* * *

When Naruto woke up in the morning feeling a lot better. He decided when he slept that he would like to get to Kumo as fast as possible.

For, you see, he decided in his sleep that he would like to get a sword or two. But, he wants it custom-made, so he decided to wait until he gets to Kumo.

As he walked through the streets, he noticed many people staring at him. The emotions ranged from fangirl stares to jealousy to even admiration. None of which Naruto was used to, so he decided to speed it up a bit since he was getting uncomfortable.

'**You know, I think that you'll be getting a lot of fangirls at Kumo.'** Kyuubi said slyly.

Naruto shuddered at this. 'Please, don't. If you're listening, Kami, please don't put this curse on me.' He thought. He heard a rolling laughter at this come from Kyuubi and sent a mental glare at her.

As he neared the edge of town, he stared at the scenery of the beautiful forest in front of him. With his new image and his new mindset, he set off towards Kumogakure.

Taking small naps in-between, he eventually made it to Kumogakure in about a weeks time.

Kumogakure happened to be in the beautiful mountains. But, the village and scenery were beautiful. The walls guarding the village were made of what looked to be beautifully carved granite. There were other mountains surrounding the village, which had a mountain all to itself. The village looked as though it swirled around the mountain (starting a little more than halfway above the middle) and converged at the top.

It was quite a spectacle to behold.

As Naruto neared the entrance he saw guards sitting at the gate. "Stop! What's your business here?" the ANBU guard asked suspiciously.

"I would like to talk to the Kage." He replied smoothly. "But, I would like to visit a weapons shop. I need to get a custom-made sword."

"We will let you in, but don't bring any weapons in to see the Kage." They warned.

As Naruto walked in, he saw that the village was very prosperous. It had many shops and they all looked well kept. From what he saw of the people, he could tell that they were all fairing just as well.

After a while, he realized just how big the village is. 'It must span hundreds of miles.' Naruto thought in awe, wondering how Konoha was one of the best villages.

After looking around, he finally found a weapons store along the way. He made a note of where it was located and headed off toward the top of the mountain where the Kage tower is.

When he entered the building, he saw many ninjas hustling about. Some were secretaries; others were teams of shinobi receiving their missions.

He saw the secretary's desk and asked to talk to the Kage. After a few minutes of waiting, he finally got to go in.

"Hello, there." Said the Kage nicely. "You're not from around here, so is there a problem?"

"Well…I do have a problem. I have come from Konoha and I would like to join your village." He said.

"Well, you aren't a nukenin from Konoha, are you?" the Kage asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Naruto said, popping the P. "I was only in the Academy. So, I don't really think that they could do that. Although the Council would try to push for it."

"Why would Konoha's Council try to get you into the nukenin status?" he asked, a little worried now.

"Well, you see, the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha was sealed into me at birth. I don't know if that's what you've heard, though. Well, the idiots of that fucking town viewed me as the kitsune, and not the container, so I have been physically and mentally battered by the village. That's why I decided that I wanted to come here and become one of your shinobi." The blond said it all in a monotone voice. It was like he didn't really care.

'I could use this as a great advantage over the other villages. He also seems like an ok kid. He's got a malicious side, I can tell, and he's got spunk. I'll take him in and raise him. He'll have me as a teacher and he'll grow to despise our enemies, mainly Konoha, even more. This'll be perfect.' The Kage thought.

"Ok. You will become one of our ninja. I will raise you and personally train you. When the time comes, you will then be put on a genin team. How does that sound to you, … I just realized…I didn't ask your name. My name is Shigure. Call me that, instead of Kage." Shigure said, extending his hand.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Shigure-sama." They shook hands on it before Shigure said "Naruto, you will live at my house. I have no children, so I'm not used to children running around there. You will meet me tomorrow at 10 A.M. sharp, so that I can test your abilities and so that we get to know each other."

"By the way, Shigure-sensei, I am going to get my swords right know. I would appreciate it if you would be able to teach me kenjutsu or find someone for me who can."

"Sure thing, Naruto." He said as Naruto walked out of the building.

'You will surely be doing some great things, Naruto. And I will be the one to see to it that that happens.' Thought the Kage.

* * *

Time skip (three years later):

"Naruto, it is time that you join a genin team." Stated Shigure as he finished with his spar against Naruto.

Naruto had grown up a lot more over the last three years. He still had his hair dyed along with the tattoos and piercings; he even had clothes that looked almost the same. The difference was the huge sword on his back. The blade was like a dark void, pulling you in, it was so black. It had blood red kanji on it that only the owner knew what they did or said. The hilt was also a deep blood red. It had white wrappings flowing off of the hilt, but they had bloodstains on them. He also had another, more regular sword. It was on his right hip. It looked normal, at first glance, but this sword has many secrets that could only be revealed during a fight. He had also learned how to make poisons and how to torture.

Shigure was heavily panting as he looked at his prodigy.

Naruto at the moment was only a little winded. He became ecstatic after hearing the news. He had been waiting for a long time to hear those words.

'Finally! Hey, Kyu-chan! I finally made genin. YES!!'

'**Stop screaming my ears off, brat. As if I don't hear enough of you as it is.'** Kyuubi said and then grumbled something about stupid blonds interrupting good dreams.

'Whatever.' He thought. "So, when do I get to meet them?" Naruto asked, taking off his cloak from the heat.

"Well, the teams are selected tomorrow, so I was thinking that you should go to the Academy tomorrow and get a look at your classmates." He said with a smirk.

"I'd love to. Great idea, Shigure-sama." Naruto replied.

"Finally. I actually get to go on missions and go outside the village some more."

As Naruto settled down that night, he thought about his new team and what it would be like.

* * *

The next day:

Naruto went to the Academy early so he could scout out his possible teammates. He grabbed a desk in the corner and sat down with his legs up on the desk. He had on his hooded cloak today, so he had that up to cover his face a little bit. He cast a genjutsu so that he could study his possible teammates.

After a couple minutes, he saw a couple of girls walk in. One had short, green hair with hazel eyes and the other had long blond hair in two pigtails with gray eyes. 'They look too weak to even consider.' He thought.

After the next couple of minutes of weak people, he spotted one that he knew would be strong. She walked in alone. She had blood red hair; which was in a ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face. She also had emerald eyes that shone like the greenest isle. She had on a one-sleeved camouflage top with beige shorts that came down to mid-thigh. The shorts had many pockets on them. She wore the standard ninja sandals in black. He could tell that she was feisty and strong. The only thing is that she had an attitude. A major attitude. 'She would be a pain to work with.' He thought.

After a long while, it seemed that no one else was going to come in that was worthwhile. But, the next person that walked in could go either way. A tall brunette came sauntering in. He had onyx eyes that seemed endless. He wore a blue muscle shirt under a cream coat. He had on long brown pants with blue ninja sandals. He had an annoying smile on his face as if he had a secret that no one else knew. 'Wow…he reminds me of that bastard Kiba…almost too much. I really hope that I'm not on his team. Oh, Kami-sama, don't put me on his team.' Naruto prayed.

Finally, he saw the teacher come in. He looked very tired, due to the bags under his eyes.

"Alright, class, settle down." He said. "Now, today, we give you teams. But, before I announce them, let me introduce a student that will be joining your ranks. Uzumaki Naruto? Please, come out and show yourself." He said in an exasperated sigh.

The class started looking around, but found no one new there. "I think that Sensei is crazy." Said one of the girls who couldn't see the new person. Her friends all nodded in agreement.

It was then that Naruto decided to show himself. He released the genjutsu and stood up with his hood still covering his face in shadows.

When the girls saw him, they started to drool at the mysterious stranger while the guys scoffed that he wasn't that great.

"Yo. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He sat back down and put his feet back up.

"Naruto, would you mind telling us about yourself?" asked the teacher.

"Actually, yes. I do mind. My life is private and I would prefer to keep it that way."

The teacher sighed again. "Oh well. Anyway…on to the teams…Team one is…"

Naruto didn't pay attention until his name was called.

"Team nine is: Uzumaki Naruto, …"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie, but I couldn't resist. Anyways…I hope that this chapter is ok. I don't think it was that great, but the next one will be. I promise (cross my heart and hope to die…not really though). Anyways…thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that I spelled the last one awfully. As I've said…it was like 2 AM so give me a break, people.

Incase you didn't read the top:

**Poll: do you think that Kyuubi should be able to "train" Naruto?**

I won't list the results until possibly the next chapter.

By train I mean, like do you think that she should be able to give him jutsu and sort of be his sensei.

Well, thanks and please review, flames will be used to roast marshmallows for me and Itachi-kun!

**Itachi****: um…what am I doing here?**

Spicy Lime: shut up, Itachi-chan…and I'll give you pocky

**Itachi****: pocky?!**

Spicy Lime: yep! Now snuggle with me or I'll eat your pocky stash. I know where it is.

**Itachi****: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!! Don't you dare! My precious pocky!!**

I have him right where I want him…MWUAHAHAHA!

Um…bye.


	3. getting to know each other

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure = hidden village of Cloud.)

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

"Team nine is: Uzumaki Naruto, …"

* * *

"Team nine is: Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto held his breath at that.

"Maaka Calera, …" The red haired girl with green eyes waved. 'Fuck! Well, it's not too bad. Please, Kami-sama, don't let that other one be on my team! PLEASE!!!!!!!!' Naruto thought passionately.

"and Takashi Usui." 'Oh please, please, please….not him!' thought Naruto.

A random kid with greenish-black hair and glasses stood up. "Hey." He said and sat back down. 'Phew, at least it's not that other g…' Naruto's thoughts got cut short as the teacher said, "Sorry…my mistake…" Naruto sweatdrops at this. "The third teammate is actually Hitachiin Renji." 'Please don't be him. Please don't be him.' Naruto chants in his head.

Sadly, for Naruto, the brunette with onyx eyes stood up and shouted, "YO! My team will be the most kick ass team! Ha ha!"

In Naruto's mind, he was banging his head against the wall while Kyuubi was laughing her ass off. 'Why meee? WWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!!! That brunette is just too much like Kiba. At least that Ren doesn't have a dog. I would kill myself if he did. Mangy mutts.'

* * *

After going through the whole list of teams, he said that team nine was to wait at the Academy for their Jounin sensei.

As Calera was sitting at her desk, twirling kunai, she looked at her teammates.

'I know that Ren is strong, but he's too arrogant. He may be a problem. He will most likely try to do everything by himself, showing off. The new kid, Naruto was it? He's strange. I don't know him that well, so I can't say too much about him, but he seems strong. I just hope that he's not some weak dope like that bitch Ren.' She thought.

Ren was currently trying to talk to Naruto. "Yo! I'm Ren. You're Naruto, right? So, what do you say to getting some lunch?" he said very, very fast.

"Whatever. Just, stop talking so fast. You're giving me a headache." He said rubbing his temples.

"Hey, Cal. Wanna go get some lunch!?" Ren then screamed at Calera.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I have anything important to do."

So they all walked off, forgetting that they were supposed to wait for their sensei.

* * *

"So, Naruto. I heard that you're not originally from here. Is that true?" asked Ren while eating his dango.

"Yes. I originally came from Konohagakure. Other than that, don't ask another thing about that place if you don't want to lose your head." Said Naruto still having a major headache.

When he took his hood down, both Ren and Calera stared.

'I love his hair. It's awesome. _And_ he has piercings. If only my mom would let me…that would be awesome. Oh…I'm soo jealous,' Calera thought uncharacteristically.

'I wonder…What are those marks on this cheeks?' thought Ren. So he voiced his thoughts.

"Hey, Naruto. What are those marks on your cheeks?" asked Ren curiously.

"Oh. These?" he laughed a little at that. "I was born with these marks. Odd, ne?" he said, continuing to eat his dango and pocky.

Both teammates stared yet again. They never imagined the punk blond to laugh. He seemed like the type to have an ice pick shoved up his ass. Well, appearances aren't everything.

"OOOkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy." Said Calera. "I have a question for you. When did you get here? You look like you've been here for a while."

"Well, I came here three years ago." He said.

"Now I have a question for you two. What do you specialize in? Like taijutsu, genjutsu, and what you have an affinity for. I have an affinity for lightning jutsu."

Ren was the first to speak up (of course), "I specialize in my family's jutsu and taijutsu. My affinity is earth jutsu. Weird combination, ne?"

'So he comes from a special family. I wonder what they're known for…wait a minute! His last name. Hitachiin. Oh yeah. Sensei told me about the Hitachiin's. They are able to do earth jutsu up to the C level without doing hand signs. Not too bad of a partner.' Thought Naruto.

Calera didn't really want to start, but seeing that Ren had already started this conversation, she decided she should go too.

"I specialize in genjutsu, but I have medium talent in ninjutsu and taijutsu. My affinity is fire. Although, fire jutsu are not common in this area. How about you. What do you specialize in since you already told us your affinity." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Yes, I have an affinity toward lightning jutsu, but I am above average when it comes to fire." He said. "Well. I think we should head back or we might be late for our sensei." he said and was swallowed up in a purple-ish fire, leaving his two teammates grumbling about stupid blonds leaving them behind.

* * *

When the two teammates got back to the Academy, they saw an annoyed blond sitting on the windowsill with an evil grin on his face.

'Oh shit. This does not look good.' Though Calera.

"Yo! What are you doing?!" shouted Ren.

Naruto just turned around with an evil smirk that would make Kami shiver. "The dumb ass sensei of ours isn't here yet. So, I just set up a little surprise for him." He said with a flash of red going across his blue eyes.

After waiting for two more hours, they were all more than happy to aid the blond in his scheme…

With Naruto's sensei:

A tall man with Greenish-black hair stood up from his kitchen table and stretched.

'Better go meet the brats.' He thought with a sigh.

His hair was about chin length. He had long bangs that went down a little lower than his hair. He has gray eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see that his pupils aren't normal. They were normal except for the fact that the middles have a red dot in them. He also had a scar on his right cheek.

His wardrobe consisted of a black muscle shirt with his Jounin vest over it. He has his forehead protector on his left arm. His pants are a forest green. They have many pockets on them. Enough to hold a small arsenal.

'I better go now.' He thought to himself. 'I mean, I _am_ three and a half hours late.'

He walked off, not knowing the extreme amount of pain he was going to go through when he arrived.

Back at the Academy:

"YO! I'm h…" he started, but never got to finish as he was assaulted with every trap you could possibly think of, and some that are just too graphic to even say.

Let's just say that when the traps stopped, he was a complete wreck.

The teammates couldn't help, but laugh at their sensei as he was put in the hospital. They would have to wait a week for their final exam.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FINAL EXAM'!!!" shouted Ren.

"Well, that was only to see if you were half-way close to becoming genin. You will have your real test in a week." He stated sadly. "Meet me at training ground 18."

"Well, you deserved it." Said Naruto and Calera in unison.

* * *

A week later:

"My first impression of you…I HATE YOU!! But I'll get over it for now." He said calming himself down. "Before we start, I would like to get some introductions. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams."

"Why don't you start first." Suggest Calera.

"Ok. Well, my name is Fujisaki Satoshi. My likes are…My dislikes are…My dreams…My hobbies are…Well, I like food and…" They all deadpanned at this. "You're turn!" he said happily.

"You only told us your name." Stated Naruto with a twitch.

"Fine. I'll go." Said Calera. "My name is Maaka Calera. My likes are training, hanging out with friends, and painting. My dislikes are people who are late, and loud idiots. My hobbies are none of your concern. My dream… My dream is for me to be recognized." She said.

"Ok… Next is the energetic idiot." He said pointing at Ren who scowled at this.

"My name is Hitachiin Renji. My likes are training, talking, and doing pranks. My dislikes are superficial girls, people who are late, and the time it takes to make food. My hobbies are playing with my pet dog,"

'FUCK!!! SOOOO CLOOOOOSSSSEEEE!' though Naruto as he mentally tried to commit suicide while Kyuubi was laughing her ass off. **'Hahahaha! P-Please stop! You're kil-killing me here! Hahahahaha!'** 'Shut up, Kyu-chan!'

Ren continued oblivious to Naruto's turmoil. "…and playing pranks. My dreams are that I can become the strongest in my clan and possibly the head one day."

"And finally, drum roll please, the _mysterious blond_, OOohhhhhHHH!" said Satoshi sarcastically.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes… (insert smirk). My dislikes are people who are late, and… (insert a wider smirk). My hobbies are training and the rest are none of your business. My dreams…are to get revenge. A horrible, vicious, blood-filled… oh, yes, there will be blood." He said with an evil smirk on his face, eyes flashing a distinguished red. In short, he scared the shit out his team who were slowly edging away from the blood-crazed blond who was now almost hyperventilating.

"OOOkkkaaaaayyyyyy. Well, now that we're introduced. The real test will begin." Said Satoshi with an evil smirk that almost rivaled Naruto's. I said "almost". Although, it still promised a world of pain.

* * *

Yays! Another chap. done. Hopefully this is posted before you all have to go back to school. I know I will be going back on Thursday. So, that means fewer updates. I will at least try to update once a week. Hope you enjoyed this.

BTW:

**Poll: do you think that Kyuubi should be able to "train" Naruto?**

So far the results stand as this:

Yes: 4

No: 0

Well, thanks for the review, and byes for now! (waves goodbye while holding Itachi plushie)

**Itachi: You know…I should really take that away from you. Revealing my pocky stash! How could you?!**

**S. L.****: But…Itachi-chan, I didn't really tell anyone. You were the one that said, "My precious pocky! How did you know that it's hidden in my dresser?!!"**

**Itachi****: (scowl) …shut up. …I hate you.**

**S. L.****: NOOOOO! Itaci-kunnn. I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!! Or take away my plushie of you! WAAAHHHHHH! (grabs onto Itachi's robes begging for mercy and a hug)**

**Itachi****: (sigh) Fine. I'll forgive you for now, but if I find out that you tell them where my other stash is, and I will send you through a torture that will make hell look like heaven.**

**S. L.: Yipe! OK. I pwomise. (puppy dog pout. Glomps Itachi)**

**Itachi****: (sighs) Why do I always fall into that trap? Why, Kami-sama, why?**


	4. Test 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

"OOOkkkaaaaayyyyyy. Well, now that we're introduced. The real test will begin." Said Satoshi with an evil smirk that almost rivaled Naruto's. I said "almost". Although, it still promised a world of pain.

* * *

When they got to the training ground, they noticed that their sensei had stopped to tell them what the test was.

"I do mine differently than the other Jounin's do, so don't go whining to me when it's over. Now that that's over with… The test will be divided into four parts. I won't tell you what they are though. So, with that in mind, are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"Ok. For the first three parts, I will be testing each of you separately…" he said trailing off. "The first test will be physical endurance. Pick which of you will take it, but keep in mind that there are still two other tests."

They started to whisper. "I think that it should be Ren because he specializes in taijutsu, right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I do. But what about the other two tests?"

"Well, since I specialize in genjutsu, I'm not that great when it comes to endurance. And although Naruto specializes in taijutsu, he also specializes in ninjutsu, too. Since we don't know what the next two tests will be, it would be safer for Naruto and I to do the other tests." Stated Calera. 'Holy shit, she's smart.' Thought Naruto. **'Or just practical. You pick which.'** Stated Kyuubi.

"Ok. I got it." They stopped whispering. "I'll do the first test," Ren said while sauntering over to Satoshi.

"Ok. For this test you will have to dodge everything that I throw at you for at least fifteen minutes. Don't forget that there will be some traps as well. You can only get hit twice. When the timer dings, it will be over." He stated.

Ren smirked at this.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!!"

As Satoshi started to throw kunai at Ren, Calera and Naruto sat at the edge of the field, being bored at watching the two.

After watching a couple minutes of Ren dodge numerous objects, including a rampaging old lady, Calera decided she'd ask Naruto about Konoha. 'I've always heard that it's a nice place to live.' She thought.

"Hey, Naruto, I have a question. I know you said you didn't want to talk about Konoha, but I would like to know what it's like if you don't mind." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I will tell you what it's like…a little bit." He started hesitantly. After three years, he still hadn't gotten over that place that he has now passionately dubbed as: Hell on Earth, Seventh level of Hell, The World's Shit Hole, Devil's Paradise, Asses-'R'-Us, etc. To put it this way, if he had to ever go back, he would kill himself. No questions asked.

"Well, it's a pretty big place, but not as big as here. It has huge forests and a lot of people. Mostly shinobi, though. The Hokage is pretty old, and the people are superficial. It has the best ramen I've ever had. Although, Kumo's pocky is soooo goooddd. Well…from what I can tell, their genin test isn't as hard as here, and they are less prepared for fights compared to the other villages. Also, they don't learn about killing. It's quite sad that they don't get to learn about the wonders of bloody deaths. The art that their opponent's blood makes. They miss out on it all." He said the last part a little sadly.

Calera was a little creeped out about that last part, but the rest… 'I don't know what to make of it. It sounds like they're cocky and not as good as they're made out to be. But it also sounds ok. It's so confusing how he described it… Oh well.'

During the little talk, Ren managed to dodge the objects quite well, along with the traps. But now that Satoshi is actually advancing on him, he didn't really know how much longer he'd make it. 'Too bad I can't use juts…u…WAIT A MINUTE!! HE DIDN'T SAY THAT I COULDN'T USE JUTSU! Yes! And I only have five and a half minutes left! I can make it.'

As Satoshi approached, he felt a tingle go down his spine as he saw Ren smirk. 'This is not good.' He thought. Just as he thought that, he saw Ren clench his fist and move it up in the air. As he did that, the earth in front of Satoshi slowly rose up in a ball. He then punched in the air, which made the earth ball shoot forward at his sensei. This happened in a matter of seconds.

"That's cheating." Said the green-haired sensei, wagging his finger.

"No, it's not. You said nothing about using jutsu." He said with a confident smirk. 'Four minutes left.' Was the mantra going through his head at the time.

"You're right. Well, if that's the case, then…" (insert smirk) "_kage bunshin no jutsu!_"

Five shadow clones of Satoshi appeared next to him. He smirked. "Since I didn't mention about it in the first place, it applies to me as well." He said as he saw Ren with his mouth hanging open.

It was then that the black-green haired sensei charged. The thoughts that played through Ren's head at the time were easily summed up in two words. 'Oh. Shit.'

As he saw Satoshi run towards him, he drop-kicked his sensei's clone, only to find that a clone threw shuriken towards him. He desperately tried to dodge, but couldn't get out of the way of the flying projectile in time. It imbedded itself in his right shoulder. A trickle of blood was slowly seeping out.

"That's one hit." Remarked his sensei.

"Fine. No playing around." While taking out the shuriken, he balled his fist with the object inside. As he did so, a large chunk of ground lifted into the air.

"HA! Using the same trick again? This won't work a second time."

When Ren smirked, he realized that something was wrong. 'Only 2 minutes left. He won't make it.' He thought, trying to take away the feeling that was creeping inside of him.

As Satoshi and his clones ran towards the younger boy, they saw that he snapped his fingers on the other hand. Since Satoshi didn't see anything happen, he kept going, thinking the jutsu was a bust. How wrong he was.

The huge ball of earth suddenly exploded, with shards that looked like shurikens. This caused all of the clones to explode, while his sensei just did a substitution.

'Ok. Got to think. I have 1 minute left. Hopefully, I'll make it.' He thought solemnly.

As he thought that, he put his hands together, making an upside down V. This caused the ground around him to come up and protect him. Although he could still sense where his sensei would be coming from for an attack. This was one of his family's neat traits that go with the techniques.

'So he's got an ultimate defense, eh? Let's see how 'ultimate' it is.' Thought Satoshi, formulating a plan.

'Only 40 seconds left. I'm gonna make it!'

It just so happened that as he thought those words, the silver-eyed man was running at full speed while going through seals and shouting out "_Kyuukyou minishimirukaze__ no jutsu!_" (ultimate piercing wind)

When Ren heard him shouting this, he quickly made the barrier extra hard on the side that his sensei was running towards.

When Satoshi reached the barrier and thrust his arm forward… a huge cloud of dust appeared as the alarm started buzzing.

* * *

So…another chappie. I hope you like it… I'm not that good at fight scenes. And just so you know…I'm going to be making up jutsus by looking up individual words in an English to Japanese online translator. So forgive me all you hardcore Japanese reading/speaking/etc. people.

Anyways… How do you like it so far? I mean, I only have like 16 reviews.

Oh…and the poll to see if Naruto should be trained by Kyuubi is now officially:

Yes: 6

No: 0

Well, I hopes that you liked this new chap. It took me a while to do, even if it is a shorter chap than the rest, but my brain is on fire thanks to school, extra curricular activities, and piano practice. Oh the joys of my life… (cough) sarcasm (cough).

**Itachi****: Oh, yes. You're life is **_**sooo**_** hard.**

**S. L.****: You know what…?! Screw You! (mumbles) I'd like to. (mumbles)**

**Itachi****: What was that? I didn't hear you.**

**S. L.****: Um…nothing. (shifty eyes) I didn't say anything. I was just… coughing! Yeah… coughing. (coughs nervously)**

**Itachi****: OOOKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYY. Well, whatev. But you think that you're life is hard? Try living with a fucking half-shark freak with temper tantrums! And on top of that, have your only living brother hunting you for your entire life! After that, then you can say that you have a hard life. (pant, huff, puff)**

**S.L.****: (slowly edges away) Um… you worked yourself up again, Itachi-kun. Here, let me give you a hug. (glomps Itachi)**

Byes for now!!


	5. tests 2 and 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

Pairings: It will be an OC, but just as a side thing

* * *

Last time:

When Satoshi reached the barrier and thrust his arm forward… a huge cloud of dust appeared as the alarm started buzzing.

* * *

As Naruto and Calera looked in awe at the dust cloud, they couldn't help but wonder if Ren was hit.

When it finally lifted, they could see that Satoshi had his arm through the huge earth barrier.

As the barrier disintegrated, Ren fell down. The amount of chakra that he used made him fall down in exhaustion.

When he fell, his teammates went running. Satoshi meanwhile, was checking Ren over. When he was done, he set him against a tree, so that he could rest.

"Thanks." He breathed out. His body was covered in dust and breathing heavily. When he closed his eyes, he heard his sensei.

"You win."

This surprised them all. "You win." This made Ren snap out of his exhaustion for a couple minutes at least. "What do you mean I win? I've got at least six scratches on me, not including bruises." He said.

Satoshi sighed at having to explain this. "You win, because even though, you were hit when I used my Ultimate Piercing Wind technique, you were only hit _after_ the bell went off."

"How could you tell," the brunette asked in wonder.

"I could tell, because my eyes give me a special ability to sense pain, or in this case, you getting hit. Now, I'm not going to tell you about my eyes, just yet, so shut up and don't ask questions!!" he said the last part with an innocent smile.

"Alrighty then. On to the next part. This will be a test of the mind. Who would like to go next?" he said, motioning for the next person to step up.

They decided to whisper since they didn't want their sensei to hear. "I think that I should go. I'm a genjutsu specialist. So, naturally, I have a better mindset for this. Don't take it personally, and besides, I have a feeling that you should take the next one." With that, she set off with an evil glint in her eye that promised pain. Naruto shuddered at that.

"Ok. So it's Cal! Yay!" he said completely ruining the mood and scarring his students.

"So, what am I going to have to do?" Calera asked a little wary of her sensei and a little phased that he called her Cal. Not many people do unless they know her better, but since he's her future teacher, she let it slide.

"Well, I'm going to have you go through a series of genjutsu tests that will test your mind and your will. There will be three of them. If you can, defeat the genjutsus by dispelling them, or by making it through them. Got it? Good. Let's begin." He said as he started going through hand seals.

"Here is your first one. _Genson akumu no jutsu!_" (living nightmare!)

As he said this, Calera was plunged into a world of darkness. As she looked around, she could see blood everywhere… There was soo much gore and carnage that she couldn't stand it anymore and just bent over and heaved. When she stood back up, she remembered that she was in a genjutsu. 'Ignore what you're seeing. Concentrate on getting out of this. This is not real.' She kept telling herself.

Once she gathered the necessary amount of chakra, she yelled "Kai!"

When she looked around, she saw that the genjutsu was broken.

"Good. One for one. I expected you to get out of that one. Let's try this one. "_Bachiatari iji no jutsu!_" (cursed memories!)

Once again, she was surrounded by darkness, only to be met with her past.

On the outside, Naruto watched as Satoshi sat there holding the technique, watching Calera as he did. Ren was also watching with interest to see if Calera would make it through this one. It sounded like a pretty nasty genjutsu, but one couldn't tell for sure. All they could tell was that she was breathing hard and started to shake a little.

After several minutes of waiting, they saw and heard Calera come out of the technique. She was visibly shaking and as she came out of it, she was screaming. Satoshi let her calm down some before he continued with the test.

"Very good. Two for two. Now for the last one. I really don't think that you'll be able to dispel this one. _Kyuukyou shounetsujigoku_ _no jutsu!_" (ultimate burning hell!)

As he said those words, she was once again in the darkness of her mind. When she looked around, she saw fire, blood, and dissembled bodies everywhere. She tried to run, but found that she was bound with chains and wire. When she saw this, she tried to dispel the technique, but it was too strong. She had to endure it.

She then saw what was going to happen, she saw going to be tortured. Demonic beings began ripping at her flesh. She threw back her head and screamed at this, only to find that she had no voice. The beings then began to shove hooks into her flesh and rip them out, tearing off her skin in the process.

As they continued, she stayed awake. She was not allowed to go unconscious during this jutsu. She saw everything they did to her.

They cut her open and took out organs, they ripped of fingers and toes, they pulled out her hair, they even extracted an eye.

She was completely terrorized. It felt so real. She couldn't believe it. She remembered that it was just a genjutsu, but it didn't work. After a while, she went inside herself and remembered good times, and thought of all the evil things that she would do to her sensei when they were done with the testing. Oh, there would be HELL TO PAY!! Heh. Oh how she loved sadistic irony. Sadly, their poor sensei, after the testing, would be found half dead a foot away from his home.

When she was out of the genjutsu, she was shaking and eventually collapsed.

"You know, I think that you're going to be in a world of pain, Satoshi-sensei." Said Naruto.

He sighed. "Well, it was necessary. From what I could tell, she didn't really have the type of mindset to kill other shinobi. I really think that it was necessary, but you might be right. Oh well. I guess it's your turn, ne? Well, for this, you will have to land at least a hit on me." He said.

Naruto just smirked and cracked his knuckles. 'Whatever floats his boat. Hehehe. I just hope he knows what he's up against.' He thought viciously.

"Just one thing, sensei. How about we don't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu? That way, it'll be more fun." Said Naruto in a sickly sweet voice. It made Satoshi shudder, but he ignored it.

"Why not? Alright, the time limit is fifteen minutes. You have to get at least one hit on me. Ready? Go!" he shouted.

As his sensei shouted to start, Naruto slowly reached back and unsheathed his black sword.

"Meet my sword, sensei." He said with a smirk. 'Just wait. He'll soon learn why I'm smirking. Kukuku.' Little did Naruto know that he actually did his evil laugh out loud. His sensei stared strangely at him when he heard it. 'Okkaaaayyyyyyy. That kid's a little strange. And I don't like that smirk.' He thought.

"Now. Prepare yourself, Satoshi. For I will not go easy on you." He said while getting into his stance. Satoshi as well got into his, but since he didn't have his blades, he had a slight disadvantage. 'It's okay, though, because I'm a jounin and he's just a genin. This just evens it a little.' He thought, reassuring himself.

Now, Satoshi naturally thought that since Naruto's a genin, he would charge first, but he was sadly mistaken and ended up waiting for a while before giving up and just charging at the kid first. He quickly learned that that was a big mistake. Naruto waited until the last second and did an uppercut that almost hit his sensei. Luckily, for Satoshi, he dodged in time.

As he backflipped out of the way, he saw Naruto coming towards him his sword slowly advancing. As he landed, he pushed chakra towards his feet and dodged to the left, with the blond following closely behind. 'That was close. I wonder who taught him? This is a little too close for comfort. At least there's still ten…WHAT THE FUCK?! That's not right! There's only six minutes left! How long did I wait until I charged at him?! Well, at least that's better for me. This way I don't have to teach some stupid kids.' He thought while still dodging from Naruto's super big sword.

As Naruto charged again, the blond noticed that Satoshi had stopped and pulled out a scroll and summoned out a fairly large katana. When he finished, he ended up blocking Naruto's swing, which resulted in the blond losing his grip. 'Fuck! Well, I hope he doesn't think this is over. He'd be sadly mistaken.' He thought with a smirk even though he saw his sword fly to his right.

Satoshi saw that Naruto's sword flew out of his hands. When he noticed this, he thought it would be at his advantage to grab Naruto's sword and use it against him. This sounded like a good idea to the greenish-black haired man. So, he ran as fast as possible to the blond's sword. Naruto naturally followed, hoping the man wouldn't notice that he was purposely going slow.

'Now I can turn his sword against him.' Thought the silver-eyed sensei.

When he grabbed the sword, he didn't expect to have a giant explosion. When he got up, he felt like insects were crawling under his skin, slowly eating away at him. He wasn't too far off. After a couple of seconds, he heard the bell go off.

As Naruto heard the bell go off, he ran toward Satoshi. "Get t-t- ARGHH! this to s-s-top." He pleaded through gritted teeth.

Naruto pulled out a vial and made his sensei drink it. As soon as he ingested the liquid, the sensation suddenly stopped.

"I win?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

"Y-Yes. You do." He said, still a little jumpy. "What was that?" he asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, my swords were made so that only I can wield them. Although, there are always different results with what happens to the person. It depends on their fears or what type of poison I put on them. I'm gonna warn you now. Don't touch my swords. If you do, I might not be able to save you from death. What you saw… was only a small amount of that power." As Satoshi listened to the boy, he saw his eyes, which had a great amount of seriousness in them.

"Yes, but what was that sensation that I felt after the explosion? That couldn't have been your sword, could it?" asked the silver-eyed man.

"It could have been the sword, yes, but it wasn't. I put a poison on the sword. You know… just in case." He said.

Since Satoshi was having a hard time getting back up, Naruto and Ren decided to help him out. Calera was still unconscious, because she had the most strenuous test.

"Well, now that that's over, there is one more test before you can all officially become genin. Come back when she's ok. Same training ground. I'll know when you're back." Satoshi said as he disappeared in a puff of clouds. "Well, what should we do until she wakes up?" "I don't know, Ren. I don't know."

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. I really did try hard with the fight scenes. I can't really write them that well, so please don't judge too harshly on them. Well, I'm sorry that it took so long. My friend's have been bugging me for a while to update. They're driving me crazy. Well, it has been decided that Naruto will be trained by Kyuubi. Because (yes, I know that you're not supposed to start a sentence with "because", but too bad) of this, I have come up with a little surprise. Although, it's been used in other fics too. Oh well. But thanks for reading. Arigatou! (sp?) LOL!

**Itachi****: Well… that was interesting. (sarcasm)**

**S. L.****: Yays! Itachi-kun thinks that it was amazing!**

**Itachi****: Yes. That is **_**so**_** what I meant.**

**S. L.****: I love you too, Itachi-kun!**

**Itachi****: Gods! Don't you ever shut up?**

**S. L.****: (pouts) But… Itachi-kuuuun. Don't you want to be in my story?**

**Itachi****: Not if it's done by you.**

**S. L.****: Fine. It's not gonna have you, you… you… BIG MEANIE! (storms away)**

**Itachi****: (says to self) I **_**really**_** don't understand women, but at least she's gone. Now for some peace and quiet.**

**S. L.****: I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!! (starts running towards Itachi with Naruto's sword)**

**Naruto****: WTF! Give me my sword back! Wait…you shouldn't be able to use it.**

**S. L.****: Well, I'm the author, so I can. (she says while still chasing Itachi)**

**Naruto****: Oh. Ok. Just give it back when you're done. Since she's busy…byes for now and please review.**


	6. Genin life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

"Well, now that that's over, there is one more test before you can all officially become genin. Come back when she's ok. Same training ground. I'll know when you're back." Satoshi said as he disappeared in a puff of clouds. "Well, what should we do until she wakes up?" "I don't know, Ren. I don't know."

* * *

It took quite a few hours for Calera to wake up. The boys had ended up just sitting there playing eye spy for the entire time. It was actually quite fun. Calera woke up, to hear, "Is it that tree?" "Nope." "Is… it… that tree?" "Nope." "is it…………………" "No!! It's not a tree! I said 'I spy something **blue!!'** Now… try again."

Poor Ren was getting pissed that the blond was acting this way. Why, Kami-sama, was this happening to him?

The blond wasn't really paying attention so he was just saying random things to see Ren get pissed off. It was quite funny. The faces Ren made were so diverse and so hilarious that Naruto was just barely keeping his amusement in. He was about to say "tree" again, but stopped short when he heard rustling from beneath the tree he was sitting on.

"Nice to see you're up. You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Wasn't too bad." She said in a shaky voice, still being a little phased by her test.

Ren shot up and hugged her, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ohhhh! Cal.! I was sooo worried about you!" He said while bawling. Her eye started twitching in annoyance. She just woke up from a traumatizing experience and the idiot was shouting in her ear. Oh, how she hated him sometimes. But, despite her prying he wouldn't come off, so she did the next best thing. Threaten his manhood in most horrible ways possible. It worked quite well.

Since team nine was feeling better, they decided to go back to the training ground. They waited a couple minutes before their sensei appeared.

"Hey! Look who's back. How are you all feeling? Good? Well that's good. Alright. So let's get started. For this test yo… AHHHHH!" his scream echoed through the training ground. He looked down and saw a giant sword that was stuck straight through his stomach. He fell over and didn't move.

The three just stood in horror. But, they came out of their stupor when a ninja jumped out of the surrounding forest. He had an evil grin and was completely covered in black. They could only see his eyes, which had a maniacal glint in them.

"Prepare to die." He said as he charged.

Luckily, they all got into a defensive stance, preparing for the battle ahead. Naruto pulled out his giant sword while the other pulled out kunai or shuriken.

The black clad ninja started doing hand signs and when he was finished, his sword came straight into his hands. Naruto admired that, because the blond had never thought of that.

As the strange ninja charged, sword in hand, the three students made a move for him at the same time. In a sort of sense, they cornered him. Too bad he used a substitution jutsu at the very last second.

Ren got pissed and used an earth jutsu to try and find the black-clad nin. When he smirked, the other two knew that he had found him. They were slightly surprised when he motioned for them to come over. Although, while they spoke, they kept an eye out for the ninja in hiding.

"I have a plan. Now, what we're going to do is…"

When they had it down, Ren used his earth jutsu to get the nin to come into view, and their plan was in action.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work." As he said that he poofed out of existence and in front of the brunette in an instant (not the Yondaime's technique.) Thus, landing a pretty hard punch. Poor Ren flew pretty far and didn't have too great of a landing. 'This better work damnit! If it doesn't, then I just got hit for nothing!'

Unbeknownst to the black-clad ninja, who now had his sword sheathed, Calera came out of the ground, giving an uppercut to the assailant. Turns out, it wasn't the nin, it was a log that she gave an uppercut to. 'Stupid Kawimari!' she thought heatedly. So far, their plans weren't working as they had hoped they would. It was all up to the last part of this plan in order for it to work.

The nin started doing handseals and the only thought that all of them were having was 'SHIT!'

"_Doku Kumo!_" (poison cloud!)

As he screamed this, a huge, sickly green cloud came out of his mouth and enveloped the three genins-to-be.

Since Calera was the most clear-minded at the time, she knew what to do. "Cover your mouths until we can get this cloud to go away. Don't breathe it in!" While covering her mouth, she ran towards Ren.

As she ran toward Ren, a huge gust of air blew a hole through the cloud of poison. But, there was no one there. The strange nin was looking all over, but couldn't sense where the chakra came from. 'Something's wrong here.' He thought.

He would soon find out as a blond nin seemingly came out of the sky and was barreling down to earth with the help of his giant sword. Faster and faster. The nin did eventually notice, but it was almost too late for him to do anything. As he tried to dodge, Naruto Made a huge chakra spike that left no room for anyone to escape.

**

* * *

A huge explosion rocked the entire area. Calera was ok, but poor Ren was hit in the head by a flying piece of rock and was out cold. When the smoke cleared, Calera could make out the smoking form of Naruto. Debris was falling in every direction, but there was no nin.**

'He couldn't have died. It wasn't that hard of a hit, actually. I wonder…' the blond's thoughts were stopped short when his teacher stepped out of the rubble and into view. He was pretty beat up from what the students could tell.

"What the hell!" the blond screamed! Oh, was he ever seething. If this was a cartoon, he would have a red face and steam coming out of his ears.

"You made me use that fucking technique! And what the fuck kind of sick joke is this?!" he shouted.

Calera was nodding in agreement. "Yeah. What's the meaning of this, sensei?! We're only genin for Kami's sake!"

"N-Now calm d-down." He was seriously worried. Two genin should not be able to emit that much killer intent. 'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.' That's the mantra that he's currently saying in his head. Yes. Naruto and Calera were beyond pissed. OH… there will be hell to pay.

A couple hours later, Ren woke up and heard what had happened. He joined in too. Poor, poor Satoshi. Will he ever get out of the hospital?

* * *

When Satoshi was finally out of the hospital for the second time, in one month, he was able to introduce them to the genin life. Yes, they passed. Although, it took a while for him to explain that the first three tests were to test their individual skills and perception of each other's abilities, while the last test was to test their teamwork. They passed with flying colors. Too bad for the three newly appointed genin that they didn't see Satoshi's evil smile.

When they finally realized what the evil glint in his eyes was for, they were about ready to scream. "Welcome to the exciting genin life of doing D missions!" he said cheerfully. At first, they thought that it was going to be fun. How wrong they were.

"Why do we have to clean out these gutters?! This isn't a mission! This is just HOUSEWORK!!" screamed a disgruntled Ren. How he hated that smile on his sensei's face.

"Yeah. Now, I'm not one to get upset…" Ren burst out laughing. "…but couldn't the villagers be able to do this?" she asked. "And stop laughing, Ren. REN!!"

"S-Sorry, Cal. But, seriously… heh… 'I'm not one to get upset…'. That's a good one! Ha ha ha."

"Will you please shut up!" Groans and bangs head against wall.

"Don't do that, blondy. You'll lose your mind. Get it?! I made a joke!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aww…come onnn. It wasn't _that_ bad. Was it?" Synchronized nods of yes. 'This is gonna be a looooong, loooooong day.'

How right he was. After the little incident of yelling at how crappy this job was, they finished, but were greeted by another D mission that was just as crappy.

LINELINELINE--

"This is Major Baka. Do you all have the target in sight? Over."

"This is… do I have to say it?" a girl's voice groaned from the headset.

"Yes."

"This is Gangsta here. Have target in sight. Will also kill Ren. Over."

"This is…Stick-Up-Ass. Have target in sight also. Will never let him pick names again. Over."

"This is Ultra-Amazing-Ninja here. Target's in sight. You guys are no fun. Over."

"Ready. Set. Attack!!" were the orders coming from the headsets.

They all shot out of the trees they were in. Quickly closing in on their target.

"This is Gangsta. I see it. Going in. Over."

She ran for the target with all of the speed she could muster. 'Almost…and… GOT IT!!'

"Yes!!" she shouted. "Think you're so tough now? Oh yeah!" Now. Calera isn't usually like this. But, this is a rare case. Especially when you're chasing down a pet alligator. I mean, really. Who owns a pet alligator?

"You didn't exactly get it. It was just a jutsu you used to make it fall asleep." Ren said exasperatedly.

"Technically I _did_ catch it. See the string that I have around its neck? That acts as a leash. I'm powering my jutsu through this. Now all we have to do is walk him home. Literally." She said with a small smile. The blond who was standing next to her had to give her props. She really did have a good plan. Poor team nine had been after the alligator since they finished cleaning out the gutters of some woman's house. And to top it all off, the alligator kept getting away once they had it caught. Thanks to Calera, who had come up with the plan, they finally had the alligator and could head home. What a strange animal for a Head Councilman's wife.

When they saw the wife look on with love in her eyes toward the alligator, they knew why the alligator had tried to leave. She suddenly grabbed the alligator by the nose and shoved something over its head. A pink, fluffy collar that said "Fluffums". How that poor alligator made it through the day with all the death hugs, and suicide kisses, they didn't know.

When they finally got to the Kage's office to turn in a mission report, they were all praying for the safety of that alligator.

"So, you have accomplished the mission?" Shigure asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Then you can do another D mission. Ah… here it is. You can take Mr. Kokobunji's dogs for…" he had to stop suddenly because of the massive amount of killer intent coming from the blond.

"Enough! I've had enough of these fucking "missions" and the stupid household chores. I want a _real _mission damnit! And I'm not going to do any more D missions until then." Naruto's team was stunned. Yes, they've heard him yell before, but not with this much killer intent because of some stupid missions. Although, they all agreed with him.

"Alright. I just so happen to have a low C mission just waiting for someone to accomplish. Now. Your mission will be…"

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffies? OH well. Sorry for the long-awaited update, but I've been ultra busy. I've had piano lessons, the Super Bowl, musical tryouts, a research paper due (along with all my other homework), and numerous other extra curricular activities to do with my family. So, I hope you can understand. I may have no life, but it sure as hell ain't boring. Anyway. I'll try to update sooner. So… I don't really know what to say, but I bet you'll never guess what the C mission is! Mwuahahaha! Anyway, I realized that I don't really know what type of doujutsu (those special eye techniques like the Sharingan. Just saying, incase you don't know what a doujutsu is) Satoshi should have. I'm open to suggestions, no matter how stupid they are.

You can help me decide what Satoshi's doujutsu should be. Just keep in mind that I have said a little of what it can do.

Well. That's all for now. Hope you liked this chapter. I've been in a happy mood, so I added my own little spin on those cat missions. Hope you enjoyed it! Well… Byes for now!


	7. training and missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

"Alright. I just so happen to have a low C mission just waiting for someone to accomplish. Now. Your mission will be…"

* * *

"…to retrieve a scroll that was supposed to go to a well known family. It was a family heirloom of sorts that is very valuable. The scroll is located in a small town just a few miles southwest, on the border of Ishi (Stone). You will be accompanied by a Jounin from Ishi. Please cooperate. We're on rocky terms with them at best. No pun intended." Shigure said as he handed the details to Satoshi.

"So, do you accept this mission?" the Kage asked.

"Well, it's up to them." Satoshi said motioning toward his team. They were genuinely surprised about this.

"I'm up for it." The blond said.

"Me too." Calera agreed.

"Well, duuuh! Of course!" Ren said.

Shigure just smiled and nodded. "The details are in that scroll, Satoshi. You are dismissed."

"Hai!" they all replied.

* * *

Since team nine had a week to report to the main gate, Naruto decided to train.

'**Now… remember you have to…'** she started before Naruto cut in.

'Yes. I know already. Will you keep quiet so I can concentrate.' He chided Kyuubi. He just heard her sigh and walk over to the back of the cage, grumbling angrily.

'Ok. So what did that mean…?'

…_**FLASHBACK**_**…**

Inside Naruto's mind…

"So what's happening?" Naruto asked the giant kitsune, who happened to be in the form of a woman. She had red hair and bright, glowing eyes. Her hair was wavy and went all the way down to where her nine tails started. She had on a slightly revealing, white kimono that had designs of black and red sakura flowers on it. All in all, she looked quite beautiful.

"**What's happening? I've told… you know what? I'll put it in laymen's terms for you. We've been stuck together for so long that you've absorbed part of my power. Is that dumb enough for you?" **she asked. She had just spent a good fourteen minutes trying to explain the complexities of what's happening inside of the boy and he had obviously tuned out after the first five. Why she even liked the boy, she would never know.

"Oookaaaay. I get it now. So, I've absorbed part of your power. Not you." He got an affirmative nod. "So… what does this mean?"

"**This means that over the years, you will absorb more and more of my power."** She said. **"Now. Because you're absorbing my power, you will need to know a couple things. There will be a few things happening to you. You will have a new tattoo on your left arm. I'll explain it when you wake up. Also…since you will be representing me, in a way, I'll help you train. Another thing that will be happening is that you will be getting some physical attributes of mine. I'll explain more later, but I'll tell you the important stuff now."** She said, hoping he understood all of that. She looked down at the wide-eyed youth standing in front of her. She sighed and pushed him out of his mind.

When Naruto woke up, he remembered what Kyuubi had said. He checked his left arm. The tattoo was there, just like she had said. It was in the shape of a fox that was wrapped around his entire arm, starting just above the wrist. The head of the fox was above the wrist and the body went up to about the elbow. That's where the tails started. There were only two tails, though. This confused the boy. But, one tail had a bright yellow outline and tip while the other had a light blue outline and tip.

'Odd. What's this supposed to mean?' he thought. This, of course, woke Kyuubi.

**She let out a huge yawn before beginning. 'That, Naruto, is a special tattoo. You see how you have two tails? That shows your abilities. Mostly the ones that you have because of me. The yellow one is your affinity to lightning, which I had nothing to do with. The light blue is new. It means that you have my supremacy over kaze (wind). I only have two supremacies, a common misconception because I can control all the elements, though I'm not telling you how. You will eventually gain the other one, but not for a while. You will gain other tails. These will signify your development in the supremacies and elements. As you gain them, I will train you.' **She said, while taking a breathe after such a long speech.

'**Now. Onto business. In order to control your supremacy over wind you have to concentrate…which is pretty hard for you to do.'** She mumbled the last part, although the blond could still hear her. Even though he wanted to yell, he let her finish. It wouldn't be nice for him to interrupt her. Especially since she was helping him out… for once.

'So…how do I control this affinity?' he asked politely. She just smirked.

'**Alright. You know how that Hitachiin can control the lower-level earth jutsus with just a flick of the wrist. Well, in a way, this applies to the supremacies. You must concentrate **_**very**_** hard. Imagine what you want to happen and will it to happen. Do you understand?'** she asked. She honestly didn't believe he would. Surprisingly, he nodded.

'Good. Now, before you go off trying to make a hurricane or something, you need to get associated with the element.'

'Um… What the HELL do you mean by that?!'

'**I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself, otherwise, no matter what I tell you, it won't work. Sorry, kit, but you're on your own for this one.'** She said as she crawled into the furthermost reaches of the blond's mind for a nice nap.

…_**END FLASHBACK**_**…**

"So…I have to 'associate with wind. What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked himself as he brainstormed about what that could mean.

After a few mild temper tantrums, he had a few thoughts as to what "Kyu-chan" meant. He guessed that she meant that he had to, in a sense, become one with the wind. Know its turns and flows. Little did he know that Kyuubi was smirking inside his mind.

"Crap! I now know what she meant, but how _do_ I become one with wind?" So, he did the best thing he could think up. Meditate.

That's how it worked for the rest of the week. Naruto tried to "associate" with wind, but it just wasn't working as well as he thought it would. Since he was having a pretty rough week, he came to the main gate in a less-than-cheery mood.

This time, he had on a black muscle shirt (sleeveless, that had the red kanji for blood on the front) with form-fitting fishnet over the top of it. His pants were baggy with chains and many pockets on them. They seemed to barely hang onto his hips, but thanks to the white belt that had previously held his small sword, they were staying up. Also on his belt was his hitai-ate. His shoes were still the combat boots with buckles. Wrapped on his back is his giant sword. As another accessory, he has on a black chocker with spikes sticking out. He also has on black, fingerless gloves and for some reason his nails are painted red. Now…I bet you're all wondering why no one can see the tattoos since he's wearing fishnet? That's because he put on a special genjutsu that disguised them.

As he sat at the gate with his black pack, he watched people walk by. He reflected on how much he had changed since he left Konoha. Barely anyone would know that the hyper-active blond that loved ramen, orange, Sakura, and attention would actually have a gothic-ish side to him? How he hated the people from there. To rip that pathetic village to pieces and watch it burn sounded like such fun. To see their blood and…

The blond's thoughts trailed off as Ren and Calera were seen approaching. They had packs as well.

Ren was wearing a dark green short-sleeve shirt. He had wrappings going down his arms. His pants are a baggy, dark brown/black with some pockets. He wore the regular ninja sandals only in black, not blue. He has hit hitai-ate around the neck.

Calera was wearing another camouflage shirt. This one was sleeveless, but went down to about her belly button. She had wrappings that went around her stomach a little, but not enough to cover her belly button. Her pants were a slim-fitting, black pair. Her ninja shoes were also black. She had on a chocker that had a small broken heart dangling from it. She has her hitai-ate on her arm.

"Hey." They all said as they greeted each other.

After a few minutes of silence, they began to wonder where their sensei was. Just as Naruto was about to set some pretty sadistic pranks for the silver-eyed jounin, the said jounin appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo. So… are you all ready for your first _real_ mission?" he asked. They all nodded. "Well, then let's head out!"

"But what about the jounin from Ishi?" Calera asked. 'Always the smart one.' The sensei thought.

"We're supposed to meet him a few miles out from here. Any more questions? Good. Now let's get started." These were the last words to be said for a while as team nine headed out.

Calera and Ren were both gaping at the scenery, as they had never been outside the walls of Kumo before. Naruto and Satoshi had both been outside the walls before, so they weren't all that energetic.

"So, Naruto. Were you in this part of the region before you came to Kumogakure? Just a little curious." The blond's sensei said.

"Well, I wandered around for just a little bit before I found the village, but I was never in this part of it. Besides, if I was, I doubt that I would remember." He said laughing a little.

"Hmm. I see. Oh well. I've been on missions to Ishi before, but I've never taken this route. Oh well. At least we have an Ishi jounin to accompany us." He said with a slight smile. "Speaking of which, they should be coming up pretty soon, if I'm right. Which I think I am."

Almost on cue, a ninja jumped out from the darkness of the surrounding mountains. The ninja had an Ishi hitai-ate, so they knew that the person was their guide. The ninja was obviously a man, but had his long, black-as-night hair tied back. He has dull black eyes and had a wiry build. They were wearing standard jounin uniform.

"You are the Kumo nin, are you not?" he asked in a demanding voice that left no room for trivialities.

"Hai. You are to lead us to Ishi, yes?" Satoshi asked in a similar tone.

"Hai. Let us go. You should know the details by now, so, please follow me." He said as he swiftly turned.

"By the way. I didn't get a name." Satoshi said to the retreating figure.

"It is only polite for you to give your name first before you ask another for their name." The shinobi said with no hint of emotion, stating it like a fact.

"Satoshi. And you are…?" team nine's sensei asked, while extending his hand. The nin took it. "Kenji." He said and turned around. "Now, follow me." He said yet again as he walked off. Team nine just looked at one another as they nodded and followed after the nin named Kenji.

* * *

It may not be the longest of chapters, but hey. It's something. And I've gotten some AWESOME ideas for Satoshi's doujutsu. It won't be until a little later that he'll use it, so the poll is still open. Anyways…I think that I'll make the next chapter a little longer than usual…depends on how the story's progressing. Well…I hope that you didn't mind the long wait. Heh. So…please R&R! (huuuuge smile)

**Itachi****: what the fuck?! What's with the huuuuuuge smile?**

**S. L.****: awww…I didn't know that you cared, Ita-kuuun.**

**Itachi****: okaaaay. What's with the nickname?! Grrr. Why do you mess with my head, woman?!**

**S. L.****: Why you have to be soo mean, Ita-kuuun? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Itachi****: (bangs head against wall) why me?**

**S. L.****: my sweet! Don't hurt yourself! You could bleed…mmm…bloooood. (drools)**

**Itachi****: What The Fuck?! Well…seems like she's busy, and I normally don't like telling u people stuff…so (grabs random person and threatens them with death)**

**Random Person****: p-p-please read a-and r-re-review. (gulp)**

**Itachi****: (sinister smile)**


	8. Mission discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

BTW 2: I have no clue as to where they villages are really located…so please don't start yelling at me. I'm just winging it. Besides…it's my story bi-atch! Get over it! Nyah! (sticks out tongue). HA! So there.

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

"Satoshi. And you are…?" team nine's sensei asked, while extending his hand. The nin took it. "Kenji." He said and turned around. "Now, follow me." He said yet again as he walked off. Team nine just looked at one another as they nodded and followed after the nin named Kenji.

* * *

The group of five had been walking (almost equivalent to running for normal people) for quite a while. About four days they had been walking without barely any conversation. Kenji was less than sociable. He was about even with Sasuke and Shino in the talking department. Yeah, that bad. This didn't really help ease the frustration in the teens. They were quite tired of just walking for days with so little conversation. The conversations that were started were just weak attempts at it, and normally started with something stupid. For example: "Wow. Nice weather, ne?" or some other lame attempt. For example: "Woah…look at that squirrel. It's…squirrel-ish, ne?" So most of the trip was spent eating, walking, some more eating and walking, resting, walking again, and then sleeping/watch duty.

This left Naruto to ponder about what Kyu had meant. Yes, he calls her Kyu just to annoy her. She _did_ start it by calling him Kit. After their differences, the names just stuck.

He was pretty pissed off. After having a huge amount of time, he still couldn't think of what he was doing wrong. So, by the end of the fourth day, he was practically ready to commit homicide. The rest of the group could practically feel the killing intent rolling off of him, so they stayed a safe distance away. Team nine had long ago learnt of the blond's fascination with blood.

By the fifth day, Kenji had stopped and told them they had arrived. "This is Ishigakure. I will show you to your hotel so you can all get a good night's sleep before meeting the client." He said as the gates to the village were opened.

The buildings that they saw as they walked down the main strip were different from those at Kumogakure. Instead of beautifully carved granite (which was dug from the mines running through surrounding mountains of Kumo), Ishi's buildings were made of what seemed to be a mixture of clay and something else because they seemed durable enough. The clay had all sorts of designs on them. It was a unique village, that's for sure. But, don't let the art fool you. This village is known for its love of war, just like Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist).

They slowly walked through the village, admiring the different setting from their hometown. After a little bit, they came up to their hotel. The boys had a bedroom and Calera got one all to herself. With one look, the all just collapsed on the beds and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the four found themselves in the middle of a huge square. Town square, that is. They had been waiting for about two and a half hours, not knowing what time to be there. So, they spent the time they were waiting to look around a bit. Just window-shop.

This is where we find our favorite team nine. A blond with highlights sleeping on a fountain rim, a green-eyed beauty impatiently tapping her foot and toying with a kunai, a brunette who was trying to catch butterflies, and a silver-eyed man who just sat there…doing nothing. It was quite the sight to see.

"Satoshi-sensei, why didn't you ask what time to get here?" The red-head asked with an angry glare. The look said 'Next time…you will ask or suffer dire consequences.'

"Oh… But, it's not my faaault, Cal-y-chaaaaaan." He whined. "The stupid person-y-thing didn't tell meee." Poor Calera lost it and lunged at the Jounin. Too bad for Calera (and good for Satoshi) that the clients they had been waiting for had chosen that moment to show up.

The poor clients just stood there gaping at their so-called ninjas. 'WTF.' Was the only thought going through their heads. Especially when they saw the red-head drop her sensei on the ground after strangling him, a young boy chasing 'pretty butterflies', and a blond snoring quite loudly.

"W-What are…" the one started, but shook his head, "On second thought, I don't want to know." The girl next to him just nodded.

Calera dropped her sensei when she noticed the two people approaching them. She showed a sweet smile, full of sugar and honey, when the two people hesitantly approached the four. "I take it that you're our employers?" The two just nodded. "Okey-dokey! One moment." She said as she looked down at the green-haired man. "Seeeeenseeeeeiiiii." She cooed very softly. When he didn't get up, she got a sadistic smirk on her face. "SENSEI!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP!!" she screamed and delivered a very painful kick to his head.

He rubbed his head sadly. "Itaaaaiiiii." He whined.

"Our clients are here."

"…Oh." The two clients just stared and stared. This could _not_ possibly be their team. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' they both thought.

"I'll wake blondie and drag the idiot over here." The sadistic nature of hers coming through full force even though she said it in a cute, little voice. She was pissed that on their first C mission, they had such an awful impression on the clients (mostly because of her).

Once they were all together, some with more bruises than others, team nine decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi. I'm Satoshi, the Jounin sensei for these three. The brunette is Ren." "Hi!" "The blond is Naruto." "…" "And the red-head is Calera." "Hey."

"I am Tsuzuki and the person to my left is Su. Su is my twin sister. We are the heads of our house right now. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said while shaking Satoshi's hand.

Tsuzuki has spiked black hair and purplish eyes. He's wearing forest green, loose fitting cargo pants with black sandals. He wears a long, black shirt with a design on the back. The design is also in forest green and looks like a crow.

Su has long black hair, in a braid, and purplish eyes. She's basically wearing the same thing, except, she has on a black skirt that goes to about her mid-thigh. Her shirt is form fitting and a forest green. It has the crest in black on the front of the shirt.

The twins look to be about mid-twenties, going on late twenties.

'They look like yin and yang.' The blond thought.

"You can cut all the formality crap!" Su yelled at her brother while hitting him on the head. "Sheesh! Such a mood spoiler he is." She muttered under her breath, even though everyone could hear her.

'Definitely complete opposites.'

"We need to be serious here, Su. If we don't get that scroll back, we could be in serious trouble. You know how the council is." His stone-like face boring into her.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered. 'Such a waste of time, these formalities. Can't we just say, Hey! Nice to meetcha! Get us back our scroll! And be over with it. Brothers…too hard-headed to even listen.' She sighed.

Satoshi coughed, trying to get their attention. "Um…what about the mission? We need details, and all that sort of stuff if we're going to retrieve your scroll." The two squabbling siblings just looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." The stoic voice said. "Let's go somewhere a little more private." They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were all in a private room of a club that the twin's family owned. It was a very popular nightclub, but was open all day. The private room they're in has a couple tables and booths littered here and there throughout the room. Currently, the entire room is empty, except for the six of them.

Tsuzuki decided to start the conversation.

"Alright. We are from a noble family in Ishi. That scroll contains important information that could greatly hurt Ishi and our family. We need your team to help retrieve this." He handed Satoshi a picture of the scroll.

"Who do you think stole this?"

"We don't know who stole it. It was stolen by rogue nin from a village on the outskirts of Ishi." Su added.

"Why would a small village outside of Ishi want that scroll?" Calera asked. 'It just doesn't add up.'

"Well… This small village is made up of a group of families that have kept up a feud that started a _long _time ago. You see… they were originally part of Ishi, but something happened to get them exiled. But, my sister and I don't really care about that stupid thing, but that village just won't let it drop. This village consists of two families that hate us for something that we don't even know about. We keep asking them to just let it go, but instead, they attack us, blackmail us, and other such things. Well, now they have the scroll. As we've said, we need you to retrieve this from them."

Satoshi stood up from his seat. "We will do this. Don't worry. You will get your scroll back." He said with a reassuring smile. It seemed to work because Su and Tsuzuki smiled and seemed to relax a little.

"Thank you." Su said. "You can stay in the rooms above this club. Don't worry, we're not one of _those_ clubs that use their upper rooms for…those…kinds of…purposes." She blushed heavily at what she had implied.

"Thanks."

As the team found their rooms and settled in, they had a bad feeling that they couldn't shake. It was a sort of feeling that pokes at the back of your mind. A little whisper of dread that pulls at you. Tightening its grip when you least expect it. They knew not what this feeling indicated; just that something bad was going to happen. This was the feeling that had made its way to the team late at night, when no one would pay attention until it was too late.

* * *

It was early morning and team nine was talking with the twins (they still haven't learned their last names yet). They got the general directions for where the tiny village is located and headed off on that direction after a quick breakfast.

"Do you see anything yet?" came a voice over the headsets.

"Not yet." Came the three replies.

"Keep looking. If we don't find anything today, we'll have to come back and check a few other areas." A crackle went through the headsets.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'I see something in the distance,' Sensei." Came the slightly distorted voice of Ren. "I'll get a little closer and check it out."

It was a few more minutes until something was sent through the devices.

"You've gotta (sizzle, crackle). It's (pop, pop) …zingly (craaaackle)."

"Ren, you're too far away. What did you say?" came the voice of Satoshi. Him and the rest of team nine had gotten back together, since Ren was the only one who had possibly found anything important.

"You've. Gotta. See. This. It's. Amazingly. Huuuuge." Was the reply. He then slowly told the group where he was.

It was almost an hour away from where Satoshi, Naruto, and Calera were to where Ren was located.

"So, what is it that you found?" asked an irritated red-head who would gladly crush his skull into the ground and have a Bloody Ren instead of a Bloody Mary, if you catch my drift.

Instead of answering her, he just pointed. What they saw couldn't really be considered a small village. It looked like a giant mansion that spanned a couple of miles and went two stories, or so, up.

"Wow. That is pretty amazing." Naruto commented. It wasn't everyday that you see something like this. Like a huge house that has been stretched out on all sides, sitting there, in a glistening sunset. The group just looked in awe for a few moments before finally breaking from their stupor.

"Alright. We'll split up and search. Keep the headsets on. I'll go with Calera. Ren, go with Naruto. Okay? Go." With that, they set out.

* * *

With Calera and Satoshi:

They swiftly ran through the mansion-like village as though they were the shadows on the walls. Not making a sound. Not disturbing anything. Barely even breathing. They searched through the ghost-like halls, but found no one. Just empty rooms and empty halls. Something was out of place. This didn't seem right.

When the two had stopped Calera decided to voice her worry.

"Sensei, why are there no people here? This doesn't seem right." Her eyes glancing down the hallway the entire time.

"I don't know. Let's keep searching. There has to be something. This place doesn't seem to be deserted. If it were, it wouldn't be so clean." She just nodded in agreement.

By the time that they stopped again, they had stopped sneaking around and had started walking casually. The most interesting thing that they've seen so far was a fiery red cat.

"This is the last door on this side. Hope Naruto and Ren found more than us." The silver-eyed Jounin said as he silently opened the giant door. What the two saw was pretty amazing in itself. It was a giant circular room. It had superb art and décor, especially the architecture. But, what really caught the eye was the giant crowd that had filled it. The room was almost literally overflowing with people. In the middle of this crowd was a mini-stadium. It was big enough to hold at least three people on it. There was a man standing there. Patiently waiting. Looking like he was the cat who had just caught the canary. Proud smile plastered on his face while looking over the crowd of people he governed over.

"Sensei, what is this?" Calera whispered. 'What could possibly be going on? Wonder if Naruto and Ren have found anything yet.' She thought to herself while carefully watching her surroundings and the large group in front of her.

"I don't know. We'll have to watch. Make sure that you aren't seen, but keep an eye and ear out just in case. Any information is good right now." He whispered back in a serious voice. Calera had never seen her sensei act this serious. 'Then again, it _is_ a C mission.'

With Naruto and Ren:

"What is this place?" Ren whispered to Naruto. They were in the same room as the other two members of Team Nine, though they don't know that. When the blond didn't answer, the brunette looked at him with an annoyed expression. He noticed the blond was deep in thought. 'Don't know what about, but I bet he's trying to figure out what this is.' He was quite right.

'This seems to be an important meeting of some sort. We didn't see anyone in the halls or anywhere…so that must mean that everyone is here, or elsewhere. I think that they're all here. This indicates that it is quite important. I bet that this meeting is about the scroll that they stole.' His thoughts trailed off as a booming voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Friends!! We have gathered you all here because the most wonderful thing has happened to us since out exile!" he shouted. The crowd attentively listened, wondering what this good fortune could be. Hanging to his every word, they listened.

"We have infiltrated the scum's house! We have stolen a treasure! A valuable treasure!" he paused for dramatic effect. It worked like a charm. "We have found the scroll!!" If possible, his voice had gotten louder from excitement. The news had brought up a huge cheer from the people gathered. All those that had understood what he meant were cheering and celebrating like there was no tomorrow. Those who didn't know all that much or knew nothing at all just clapped with excitement, figuring that it must be something very important for all of these people to get excited.

He waited for them to eventually stop cheering. It was taking too long, so he held out his hands in a signal to quiet down. "Now. We will finally have a chance!! We will…"

**CRASH! BOOM!**

* * *

Hope u liked this chap. It took me forever! I apologize for the lateness also. (bows head in shame) I wasn't able to update any of my stories lately because of me being so active. I have musical practice, piano practice, homework, housework, etc, etc. You get the idea.

**Itachi****: (cough) Lazy (cough)**

**S.L.****: What did you say?!**

**Itachi****: Nothing. I said nothing at all.**

**S.L.****: I may be blond, but I'm not deaf!!**

**Itachi****: I will be if you don't shut up once in a while!!**

**S.L.****: Ita-kuuuun. (sniffle) You can be sooo cruuueel. (sniffle)**

**Itachi****: Pft. Whatever. I don't really care.**

**S.L.****: (cries and runs away to Gaara, who for some reason is here)**

**Gaara****: (glares at Itachi and Spicy Lime, but says nothing)**

**Itachi****: (sigh) Fine…I'll tell them, damnit. Read and Review or I'll so fucking Sharingan your ass so fast, you'll be crying and wishing you were dead.**

Byes for now.


	9. traps and hallways

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: You, by now know the time setting and other such things, so just so you know Kyuubi's a girl in this. Also, I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

BTW 2: I have no clue as to where they villages are really located…so please don't start yelling at me. I'm just winging it. Besides…it's my story bi-atch! Get over it! Nyah! (sticks out tongue). HA! So there.

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

"We have infiltrated the scum's house! We have stolen a treasure! A valuable treasure!" he paused for dramatic effect. It worked like a charm. "We have found the scroll!!" If possible, his voice had gotten louder from excitement. The news had brought up a huge cheer from the people gathered. All those that had understood what he meant were cheering and celebrating like there was no tomorrow. Those who didn't know all that much or knew nothing at all just clapped with excitement, figuring that it must be something very important for all of these people to get excited.

He waited for them to eventually stop cheering. It was taking too long, so he held out his hands in a signal to quiet down. "Now. We will finally have a chance!! We will…"

**CRASH! BOOM!**

* * *

The entire room went silent. The large group of people looked around, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. A rustling came from the back of the room where a large assortment of objects lay. Suddenly something red started to come out of the mass pile of items.

Calera slowly tried to get up from wherever she was. She was slightly disoriented from such a high fall. She slightly poked her head out of the pile of objects. She then decided that the smart thing to do would be to take a look around and see where she's at; keep in mind that she's probably had a concussion from the fall.

She finally popped her entire head out of the pile and looked around. It took her a few seconds to realize that she probably shouldn't be where she was; wherever that is. She suddenly ducked her head back into the pile in hope of not being seen. But, it was already too late.

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know, but let's kill it!"

"Don't eat my donut!"

"SILENCE!" the leader shouted. The room went completely silent except for the quiet murmurs here and there. He looked at the pile of what seemed to be battle equipment and groaned. "Guards! Please bring that _thing_ here." He spat out in disgust.

The guards nodded and went to where the large pile was. They jabbed it a few times with their weapons and then reached in to grab the girl. When they heard a shriek, they knew they had her in their grasp. With a mighty tug they pulled her out. Although, they were caught off guard when the girl started to melt through their hands. In an instant, she was completely out of sight.

It started an uproar in the entire room. There was shouting, shoving, kicking, etc. When the leader couldn't take any more of the noise that was making his headache worse, he clapped his hands together making a loud cracking noise that made the entire room go quiet.

"We will talk of this later. Quickly, find the intruder and bring them back here." As he said this, he looked around the room as the people dispersed. 'Our time of revenge is close upon us. With this scroll we shall surely decimate those who abandoned us. And when that time comes…' he started cackling at what his thoughts implied.

With Naruto and Ren (when Calera fell):

"Shit! I can't believe her! We need to find Sensei, and quick!" Ren urgently whispered to the blond next to him.

When Naruto did nothing, Ren looked at him awkwardly.

Naruto was sitting there, giving Ren a look that said: "What? Are you stupid?"

"Um, Ren," he started slowly, "we have headsets. We don't really need to find Satoshi-sensei. We can just ask where he is in here. If you haven't forgotten already, Calera was with him. And if she fell from somewhere in here…"

"…then Sensei is in here too!" Ren finished. The blond just nodded.

After they contacted Satoshi, they met in the hallway closest to all three of them.

"So how are we going to find Cal _and_ finish the mission? And on top of all that, this place is like a maze, we have no clue what those crazy people have planned, and we don't even know what this place has in it besides those people!" Ren, by now, was hyperventilating.

"Those are very good observations, Ren, even if you're having a slight panic attack." Satoshi said with a smile.

Naruto, in the meantime, had started wandering down the hallway to see if there was any way to get to the lower levels of the building. When he was halfway down the hall he saw a gigantic painting. It was ornately done with gold trim. There were six people in the portrait. The first one was the same man who was just in the giant hall giving the speech. He seemed to be about ten to twenty years younger in the portrait and was quite handsome. He had wavy chestnut hair and yellowish brown eyes. He donned a black outfit. The woman standing to his right was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a deep purple and was cropped short. Her eyes were a coal gray. She was lithe and dressed in an elegant midnight blue kimono.

Those two were the only people completely recognizable in the portrait. There were two others who looked to be about the same age, but one couldn't tell because their faces were burnt away. The other two were much younger and seemed to be brother and sister. Their faces were burnt away too, but they seemed slightly familiar.

'Must be a family portrait. I should remember this just in case it's important.' Naruto thought to himself. 'There must be a reason that those faces are gone.'

"Naruto!!"

Suddenly shaken out of his thoughts, Naruto looked around and noticed that his sensei had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was jus- Aaarrghhhh!" He was suddenly plunged into a darkness that only came when one was unconscious.

* * *

"Naruto!" Ren went running toward where Naruto disappeared. Before he could get too far, Satoshi grabbed him. "But, Sensei! What about Naruto?"

"We're just going to have to wait and see. But, we can't go running off without a second thought or plan." With that, the green-haired man walked carefully over to where his blond student was just seconds ago. "It appears that even though we have gotten this far without problems, there _are_ traps of sorts here. We must have vigilance while in here." He walked a little farther over, not even sparing a glance at the portrait. "Come on. We've got to keep going. I would like to get this mission over with as quickly as possible."

Ren just nodded. Thousands of thoughts kept shooting through his head as they started walking down the stairs conveniently next to where his friend had disappeared.

As he traveled further down the stone staircase, he started thinking about what was possibly happening to his two friends. 'Calera's probably captured and put in a cell right now. If not, she's probably hidden herself under a genjutsu and waiting for us to save her or…' 'Naruto's probably being interrogated or might already be dead. He could've fallen into a pit of spikes or…'

He started becoming frantic when he almost ran into his Sensei when the gray-eyed male stopped.

Satoshi had stopped just before entering the hallway to see if there might be anyone nearby. His hands were only a blur as he started doing handseals for a jutsu. When he was done, he held his hands in the last seal and closed his eyes to concentrate.

After a few quick moments, he opened his eyes and released the seal.

'Good. There's no one in the immediate area.' He looked back at Ren, contemplating an idea he had. "Okay. Ren, you go right and I'll go left. Only go to the end of the hallway and come straight back. Go with caution. If you see anything unusual, contact me. We're still trying to get the scroll, but if you catch sight or hear anything about Cal and Naruto…contact me, but try to find out what you can. Is that clear? Good."

* * *

"Ugh." Naruto moaned slightly in pain as he felt his body slowly heal.

'**Damn brat. Why the hell weren't you paying attention to detail! That was a clearly marked trap!'** Kyuubi was in a fit of rage that she had to heal a broken arm, a few ribs, and other injuries.

'Sorry, Kyu-_chan_, but I had a feeling that the painting might've been important for later.' He thought to her angrily. 'And it's not like I almost died or anything.'

'**But you could have! This pit could have been filled with spikes or water, or anything! But, nooo! You didn't think of that, did you? Pft. Stupid brat.'** And with that, Kyuubi went into a far corner of her cage to get some peace and quiet.

"Stupid kitsune." the blond mumbled. With that, he decided he should look at where he was at.

With his better sight, thanks to the fox, he could see that the walls were brick, just like the rest of the castle. He could also see that he had fallen a great distance. It looked to be about two to three stories. The walls also seemed to be a little damp. He then stood up and noticed that his fall was cushioned by straw. After stretching a bit, he noticed a hallway stretching a little farther out. As he walked forward he decided to take caution this time.

After a few minutes of walking through the endless hallway, he got frustrated and checked for a genjutsu. There was none to his disappointment. So, he continued forward for a few minutes more and noticed a tiny light off in the distance. 'Finally. A way out.' He thought with a little more enthusiasm. When he finally got close enough to discern that the light was coming from a lantern he noticed that there was something obstructing his view of the light. As he continued forward a little more, he saw it. Metal bars.

"I must be in a type of holding cell. Well this is just bloody great." He said as he started examining the bars. "They can't be too hard to break if they've been here for years. So…let's try this."

Five minutes later:

"Okay. Pulling, punching, and kicking is not gonna work. Neither is cutting with swords. Maybe a few jutsus will."

Fifteen minutes later:

"Damnit! What the hell do I do now?" The blond sat down in frustration and began to think. 'How am I gonna get out of this one?'

* * *

(A/N)

So…this chap. is finally done. Hurray! (me starts throwing party, but is abruptly halted by angry readers)

_Angry Fans_: "Why haven't you updated for so long?! Now we've practically forgotten what this whole fic. was about!!"

_Spicy_: "I'm sorry! If you want an explanation, look farther down the page. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" (cowers in fear)

Rant about why I haven't been updating over summer (copied from A/N of other fic.):

Thank you sooo much, my fans, for bearing with me. I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter…(and I'm sooooooo sorry that it's short). But, the explanation for this is that my laptop, with all of my stories on it, died. During a storm in May, I was on the laptop typing another chapter when lightning struck and killed the power. After the storm, I turned on the laptop and checked my files…everything was fine. But, when I checked the internet…it wouldn't work. I couldn't get on the internet. Well, the next day I decided that I'd save all of my chapters on my USB and put them on my other computer and post them. So what happens…?! My dad takes the computer before I can save the chapters and takes it in to be fixed. So, basically, I haven't been able to finish typing a few chapters and I haven't been able to post any. So…please forgive me, but I only just got the laptop back a week or so ago.

So…now that my long explanation is done, I would like to say thank you for continuing to read this story. Hopefully my updates won't take as long as this one has (coughthreemonthscough). Only, the bad news is that school starts in less than a week, so I might not be able to upload once every month like I usually do (but that doesn't mean I won't try).

So now that that's over with. Thank you for continuing to read this story and thank you for reading my giant rant. I love you all and had some very nice comments. Thanks again and I bid you adieu.


	10. Losing and Finding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

BTW 2: I have no clue as to where they villages are really located…so please don't start yelling at me. I'm just winging it. Besides…it's my story bi-atch! Get over it! Nyah! (sticks out tongue). HA! So there.

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

In an instant, she was completely out of sight.

"We will talk of this later. Quickly, find the intruder and bring them back here." As he said this, he looked around the room as the people dispersed. 'Our time of revenge is close upon us. With this scroll we shall surely decimate those who abandoned us. And when that time comes…' he started cackling at what his thoughts implied.

--

He looked back at Ren, contemplating an idea he had. "Okay. Ren, you go right and I'll go left. Only go to the end of the hallway and come straight back. Go with caution. If you see anything unusual, contact me. We're still trying to get the scroll, but if you catch sight or hear anything about Cal and Naruto…contact me, but try to find out what you can. Is that clear? Good."

--

"Damnit! What the hell do I do now?" The blond sat down in frustration and began to think. 'How am I gonna get out of this one?'

* * *

"What am I going to do now?!" Calera all but screamed with rage. Actually, it was more of a whispered shout. She had spent quite a few hours evading the groups of angry people trying to find her. She had used almost every trick in the book, but these people were persistent. They just wouldn't give up, and now she was stuck in a corner, hidden under a genjutstu that was slowly loosing strength. This just wasn't her day.

She was just about to end the jutsu when another group of people ran by. 'Why me?'

She was slowly running out of chakra, but she persisted with trying to stay safe and finding a way out. 'As soon as the last person runs across, i'm getting out of this corner and out of this forsaken place.' she thought resolutely.

'5...4...3...2...1...NOW!' She got up and ran around the nearest corner and finally found a staircase. She threw caution to the wind and ran down them with a hurried grace. She hit the bottom of the staircase and found another hallway. She heard a noise and quickly bled in with the shadows. Another taxing jutsu, but not as bad as it could be considering there were plenty of shadows to aid her. The scattered group went quickly past where she was and ran up the steps. She did not stop to think when they passed. She just kept going in the safety of the shadows. 'I have to find some way out.'

She just kept going and going until she could not go any further. A dead end. 'Now what?'

* * *

'Okay. This sucks.' The blond was just having a horrible time trying to get through the bars. He had tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. After a few hours, he had just about given up. Naruto was having just a _wonderful_ day. He was just sitting on the ground, leaning against the bars. "Stupid." **BANG! **"Stupid." **BANG! **"Stupid." **BANG! **"Stupid." **BANG! **He had come to do this ritual for a while after he had given up to just think.

**'Yeah. I don't think that this is a good idea. All you're doing is killing more brain cells. Besides, this isn't helping at all. You do realize that you're probably missing something by over thinking, or in your case, under thinking everything.'**

'What are you saying? Am I missing something?' Naruto replied angrily. **'Oh nooooo. You're totally **_**not **_**missing anything.' **Kyuubi yawned. The sarcasm was just rolling off of her in waves.

"What are you saying?!" the blond shouted out with anger. **'Stop asking me. I already told you.'** With that, Kyuubi closed off the connection and went to sleep.

"Stupid kitsune." He finally stopped banging his head on the bars of the cell. 'So. What did she mean?' He got up and looked yet again at the bars. This time, he looked closer and noticed something he hadn't before.

"What the...?!" He smacked himself on the head and dragged his hand over his face. "I can't believe I've been so stupid." He muttered to himself. On the very side of the cell was a lock. It was small and blended in the wall it was connected to. The blond walked over to the lock and tried to get it off. It looked old enough to shatter at the slightest touch. This was not so. After a while of trying to break it, he gave up and sat down. Then he heard that annoying voice again. **'I can't believe I'm stuck with such a stupid container. I mean really. Come on!'** By now, Kyuubi was in a full fledged rant. Naruto had to concentrate to block it out. "Why can't she ever keep her opinions to herself?" With that, he looked at the lock again. There was kanji on it.

"Okay then." He went through some handseals and muttered a jutsu. The lock fell unceremoniously onto the ground and the bars glided open without even a single creak. Inside Naruto's head Kyuubi was practically singing **'I told you so!"** She was even doing a little dance. Yet again, Naruto tried to block out her voice, but she wouldn't let him, so he sent a mental glare at her. All she did was laugh.

He finally left the cell and wandered out. 'Must find a way up. Must find Cal, Ren, and Satoshi. Must find scroll. Must get out.' This was his mental list that he chanted over and over again as he tried to find a staircase. His transmitter was out. It was destroyed during the fall, so he couldn't just call out and find his sensei and teammate. It was just his crappy luck catching up to him again. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

He lashed out and punched a wall. The brick he punched started sliding into the wall until it clicked. "What the...?" The wall started to slide a bit. Naruto, going on instinct, pushed the wall to open it further. It was a small hallway that led to a lighted room. 'It seems that my luck is changing.' he thought with a small smile.

* * *

"I hate this place! It's like a damn maze! This sucks. Why do I always get stuck with this stupid crap?!" As Ren's anger grew, his obscenities got worse and worse. They would've made a sailor blush. But, he trudged on like a good little soldier. The so-called hallway just seemed to get longer and longer. Pretty soon he was going to go crazy and start demolishing the place.

"Just go to the end of the hallway, Ren. Then come straight back. Oh, it'll be alright. Just a small mission. Not that big of a deal." Yes, very soon he would go crazy. 'Just a few more steps and I'll be at the end. Just a few more.'

Fifteen minutes of running later, and he was finally at the end. Too bad it was a dead end. Yes, his short temper had finally gotten the better of him as he started doing jutsu after jutsu, destroying the wall. He was sweating heavily and panting. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a second to catch his breath. His eyes suddenly flew open as he heard a gasp from beyond the wall. It was another open hallway and no one was there. 'Where could that gasp have come from?' He got up quietly and slid against the wall, edging closer and closer to the gap. All of a sudden, he felt something grab him in a tight grip.

As he struggled, the grip got tighter. All of a sudden, he saw bright red. Ren's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Ren! I'm so happy to see you...for once." The red thing let go and stepped back, allowing Ren to see who it was.

"Calera!! Yay!!" With that, he hugged her with a ferocity that would've snapped anyone else's spine. "I've been so worried and I was beginning to think that I'd never see you're beautiful self ever again! And I was all like 'Oh noes!'" By now, he was teary-eyed while Calera's eye was twitching.

"Get off me now. If you don't, I will put you in a genjutsu of your personal hell." She said in a deathly calm voice, "You know what I mean." She paused for dramatic effect. Her eyes began to shine evilly as her face darkened into a mask of evil. "You will witness yaoi in front of your very eyes. Every. Single. Detail." Ren paled while the red-head cackled evilly. He let go and ran down the hallway a few feet just for good measure. She sighed and slowly caught up with him.

As they walked, Ren realized something. "So how did you get here without me noticing?"

"I was on the other side of the wall you destroyed. I've been trying to get past it for a while now, but I didn't know any major rock jutsu to demolish it. Oh yeah, thanks." Ren just smiled.

The walk was long and quiet, but they were both comfortable with the silence. Pretty soon they reached the point at which they'd meet up again. Only, Satoshi wasn't there. So they decided to wait a while for him. But, as the minutes ticked by, they began to worry. Pretty soon, they began to get fidgety.

"You're sure that Satoshi said to meet here? What if we didn't go far enough down?" Calera began to wonder if they weren't far enough down.

Ren just shook his head. "I'm positive. This is the place. I even marked it with a kunai. Besides, he'd have went farther if he couldn't find me. I think something's happened to him. We shouldn't stay here."

Calera was pretty shocked that he wasn't acting like an idiot for once. "Alright then. Which way should we go? Where Satoshi went, up the stairs, or back the way we came. There's no reason I can think of that somebody would wall up part of a hallway. Unless...there's something to hide down there." They were both quiet for a while.

"But, Cal, there wasn't any door or hallway or _anything_ down that way." They both shared another silence until Calera's eyes lit up.

"Genjutsu," she whispered to herself. "I bet something was under a genjutsu!" Ren looked at her with wide eyes. Soon after, they were both up and running down the hall, trying to sense any sort of chakra that would be emitted from a genjutsu. They got up to a few feet from where the wall was previously at before they felt anything.

"No wonder I couldn't sense it. You were blowing stuff up so I couldn't tell. It's very faint. Gimme a sec." She put her palms against the wall and closed her eyes, putting her complete concentration onto the wall. There was a humming sound coming from the wall. It started getting louder and louder until Ren had to put his hands over his ears.

All of a sudden it stopped. In front of Calera was a giant door. It had a huge lock on it. Shiny and golden, it sat there waiting to be opened. Ren stepped up to examine it along with his teammate. Ren did a handseal and said, "_Kai!_" (Release)

The lock popped off and clattered onto the floor at their feet. Cal grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. Inside was a room filled with scrolls upon scrolls upon scrolls. And inside this room, was a person hidden in shadow. They slowly edged forward, preparing for a fight, when the person suddenly turned around to face them. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was.

* * *

Satoshi was currently in a large room. In it was another man. This man was currently smirking at the green-haired man in front of him. "I knew there were intruders in here, but I didn't think they'd be as great as you. So I take it that you're here for the scroll? I'm sorry, but I can't let you have it."

Satoshi just stood there, looking at the man in front of him. It was the same man who was in the circular room addressing all of those people. Satoshi could sense that there were other people in the room. They were hidden and probably waiting for the signal to try to capture him. "And why can't I have the scroll? It doesn't seem like a tiny scroll as that would have much information on it. So much trouble for just one measly scroll. I just don't understand it." The man just glared at Satoshi. "So, why don't we get this over with. I suggest you tell me where it is before I have to hurt you." With that said, Satoshi got down into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to have to fight you, but I will if I have to." Suddenly Satoshi's eyes changed.

* * *

(A/N) Rant time...

I know it's practically been a year, and I'm so very very sorry for that. I've been very busy lately. I've been going between Drama practice, Group Interp. practice, Student Council activities, Student Board activities, piano practice, football games, homecoming, homework, and a huge project worth more than half of my grade in two classes. On top of all that, I also had to help with basic housework at home. Now I'd like to see you do all of that and still have time for writing a story. Now I'm not trying to make up excuses, but that is what I've been dealing with. I'm very sorry, but I've finally found some time to write this. I know it's very short, but at least it's better than nothing. Now, before you all go crazy and try to attack me...I'm going to be busy and probably won't be able to update until summer. Just a fair warning. This semester I have Musical practice, ACT Prep class, the actual ACT test, piano practice, and another giant project that will be more than half of my grade for two classes. So, please don't give up on me if I don't update until summer. Thank you.

Also, thank you to everyone that continues to read this story. I love you all and I'm very grateful for you all. You make me smile.

Also (again), thank you for the very nice comments. I've read them all, even if I didn't reply to them all. I'm very gratified. Arigatou (thank you).

Now...**FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ MY OTHER STORIES:**

This story and Of Crumbling Masks will be my two major stories for right now. I will work mainly on them. Everything else will be on the backburner for when I get bored and run out of steam for both of these. If you want more information, look at my profile.

Thank you everyone and I hope I'll have this updated again soon. I bid you adieu.


	11. the fighting commences

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I did…MWUAHAHAHAHA!…eh-hem, let's just say that it would be majorly fucked up! Like this story! LOL

BTW: I know no Japanese except for a few words, so when I tell fights I'll use English, with the exception of the ones that I do know or find out online. (please be kind when I use them, because I might spell them wrong.) And Kumo means cloud. (Kumogakure hidden village of Cloud.)

BTW 2: I have no clue as to where they villages are really located…so please don't start yelling at me. I'm just winging it. Besides…it's my story bi-atch! Get over it! Nyah! (sticks out tongue). HA! So there.

Pairings: It will be an OC.

* * *

Last time:

The wall started to slide a bit. Naruto, going on instinct, pushed the wall to open it further. It was a small hallway that led to a lighted room. 'It seems that my luck is changing.' he thought with a small smile.

--

Cal grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. Inside was a room filled with scrolls upon scrolls upon scrolls. And inside this room, was a person hidden in shadow. They slowly edged forward, preparing for a fight, when the person suddenly turned around to face them. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was.

--

"I don't want to have to fight you, but I will if I have to." Suddenly Satoshi's eyes changed.

* * *

The man in front of Satoshi was laughing. "You don't want to fight me, boy. I may not be in my prime any more, but there are others who are. Why don't you just give up and leave. I'll even give you safe passage out of here. Do we have a deal?" For the entire speech, Satoshi had kept his head down, eyes shadowed.

Satoshi finally looked up at the man in front of him. His eyes had definitely changed and it caused a gasp from the older gentleman in front of him. Satoshi's eyes had changed into a bright candy apple red. The only thing piercing that endless red was a small, almost unnoticeable black dot in the very middle.

"And here I thought that that bloodline was killed off. Guess I was wrong. Well, I take this as a compliment." With that said, the man twitched a finger. Suddenly the lackeys appeared. Each had a giant grin plastered on their face. None knew of what the older man was talking about and, quite frankly, they didn't care.

Satoshi smirked. "Well this oughtta be fun." And with that he slipped into his trademark stance.

* * *

It was a familiar blond. "Naruto!" They rushed forward to greet him. "Where were you? What happened?"

After a few minutes of exchanging stories, the trio tried to decide on what to do next.

"I think we should try to find Sensei. We would be better off with him than by ourselves. We don't really know what's going on and we have no idea what kind of people are here." The two boys were yet again stunned by her intellect.

"Ok. Let's go with that. But, where do we start looking? Ren?" Naruto turned toward the brunette. He was the last one to see Satoshi, so he was the logical choice.

"Well. We split up to find information and I haven't seen him since. So…shouldn't we go the same way he went?"

The others nodded.

"But what about all of these scrolls? Couldn't one of them be the scroll we're looking for?" Calera wasn't too sure that the scroll wouldn't be in a room full of scrolls. It would be hard to look for and it would be in the open. The last place anyone would look for it.

"I don't think so. The lead guy would want to keep something as important as that close by." Naruto stated this with a look of absolute certainty. "I definitely think he has it on him."

"I agree." Calera said this with a nod of approval. "We should go find Satoshi and then go from there. Agreed?"

The trio looked at each other. "Agreed."

* * *

Both sides were waiting to strike. All they needed was the signal. A drop of sweat was starting to fall off of one man's face. It finally fell like it was in slow motion. **SPLASH!** As soon as it hit the floor, the fighting began.

More than thirty men against one man. The odds wouldn't be considered fair, but in this case…it was more than fair. For, you see, Satoshi has a trump card that no one can beat. That would be why he's one of the top Jounin in Kumo.

Before anyone could register what happened, the first eight men to rush in were instantly lifeless heaps on the ground. But, the others paid no attention and kept going for him. Some were waiting and watching while the other, less trained and informed, men ran straight into the fray.

Satoshi just kept moving from one body to the next. They were no longer humans, they were just bodies. His movements were smooth and flawless, like a dance. Like magic, two smallish swords appeared in his hands. Blood flew around him in delicate circles and waves. Soon, only eleven were left. They were trained ninja. Not skilled, but trained. Though, they were enough in number to do some damage and he didn't know all of their individual skill levels.

He waited. Soon, he was rewarded as the ninja ran at him. They dropped dead as soon as they took off. He noticed that the old man was disappearing behind a shelf. He ran to catch up, but was stopped by a lance. He back flipped out of the way and had to dodge to the left when the tip came down where his head would have been.

The figure holding the lance was originally cloaked in shadows, but was coming into the light with each and every step he took. Satoshi immediately recognized the man.

"Hello, Ganta. Never expected to see _you_ here." A hollow laugh was heard from the figure now known as Ganta.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I thought this would just be an easy job. Well…this just makes it more interesting!" With that, Ganta slowly emerged from the shadows.

"I didn't think that I would see you here either." He smirked at the man in front of him. Ganta was fairly tall. His jet-black hair glimmered in the light and went down to his just below his shoulders. His cold grey eyes glinted ominously when he looked at Satoshi. "It seems that the only thing that's changed about you is the outfit. Eh, Ganta?"

Ganta just laughed. "It would seem the same could be said about you. Only…you're wrong about me. My skills have greatly improved." With a flourish, the lance struck out at Satoshi with lightning speed. Satoshi casually leaned to the right. The lance hit the wall with a loud bang and sent spider web cracks throughout it.

"And here I thought you said that your skills improved." Satoshi clicked his tongue at him. "You're such a liar."

They suddenly flew apart. All that was seen were blurs and brief flashes of metal. After a few tense minutes, they were in the exact same spots as before. Each had a few scratches here or there on them.

"So I see that you already had your bloodline activated, eh? Why so eager to give away a trump card, Satoshi? Getting a little slow in your old age?" Ganta prepared himself for the next rush of fighting.

Satoshi laughed and prepared himself as well. "Nah. I just wanted to get this mission over with. It's quite annoying and I'm looking forward to a few relaxing days of D missions after this." He silently raised his blades. "Now how about a friendly little wager? I'll wager my blades against your lance. If I die, you get them. If you die, I get your lance." That took Ganta by surprise. His eyes widened slightly at that.

"Well, Satoshi, that doesn't seem too fair. My lance is quite an exceptional beauty and you know exactly what it's capable of doing. The question is if those blades of yours are as important as my lance." Ganta lithely prepared his lance for battle.

"Well, my friend, the answer is yes. These blades were from the very first Kage of my village. They are worth more than you would ever imagine. Now, since I already have my eyes activated, why don't you activate that weapon of yours? Otherwise, this would be so boring. Besides, I'd like to at least give you _some_ chance of survival." Satoshi's eyes seemed to glow in the shadowed light.

"Very well. Besides, I grow weary of this talking. Now we shall fight. No interruptions." Ganta slowly started to meld his chakra into the lance. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the lance began to change.

The lance started to lengthen by a few meters. The blade on top began to lengthen as well and sharpen. Instead of looking traditional, the blade started to look like a spade with the bottom turning down into hooks that would rip flesh off easily. The actual staff part of the lance began to have designs forming on it. The designs looked like waves crashing. Finally, the bottom of the lance started to have a tiny blade emerge into being. It was navy blue in color. The top blade was the color of mercury. The staff part of the lance was the color of white gold with the waves colored a sky blue.

Satoshi gave a slight nod in appreciation for the magnificent weapon.

They prepared themselves and waited for some unknown signal to begin the fight.

Suddenly, they flew at each other.

* * *

Naruto, Calera, and Renji were flying through the hallways trying to find some hint as to where their sensei disappeared. The tunnels seemed endless and they were losing steam.

"Where the hell could he be?! He has to be somewhere in this ginormous place." Renji was running beside Calera and Naruto was bringing up the rear.

They were all pretty tired and annoyed by the whole thing. Calera was too tired to even tell Ren that "ginormous" was not a word.

After a few more minutes, they reached the end of the hallway.

"What the HELL is this about?!"

"Calm down, Ren. We just have to go all the way back and look again." Even to her ears that sounded false.

They lapsed into a momentary silence. That's when they heard it. There was some noise coming through the wall that blocked their way.

"It's another genjutsu." Naruto stared at the wall for a few minutes. "I wonder what's happening behind it."

"Then let's find out." Ren suddenly punched the wall and focused his chakra to into the impact.

The wall crumbled to reveal a door. The sound of fighting was very loud. Screams could be heard along with squishing sounds of bodies being torn apart. They didn't dare move in case someone had heard them. After a few more seconds, the sounds disappeared to nothing. All that was heard were people talking.

"I think it's okay to go in if we're very careful about it." Calera addressed the two boys, mainly Renji because he was known to be brash about things, just to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

They all nodded in agreement. Slowly, they made their way through the door. They were hidden in the shadows, just to make sure.

They were greeted with the sight of Satoshi with a lance through his stomach, lying on the floor. It wasn't an easy death because the lance was in the exact spot where one would bleed to death, or die slowly because the acid from the stomach would slowly eat away at the important body parts.

They tried to stifle a gasp when they saw their Sensei's eyes. The key word is "tried."

They finally saw another in the room when it started coming towards their hiding spot.

It started laughing. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A few children. Would you like to hear a song? It's one of my favorites from when I was a small child. You would, wouldn't you?" The man slowly slipped into the shadows with the use of a jutsu.

All was quiet for a few moments. Suddenly his voice was everywhere at once. Circling them. He started singing.

"Ring around the rosies. Pockets full of posies. Ashes. Ashes. They all fall down."

With that last line, a fireball was suddenly coming at them. They barely had time to dodge.

They were a little singed and they were all in separate corners of the room.

"Have you all come to pay your last respects to your dead sensei? How touching."

Suddenly, there were three of the men now. "Well. I suppose it's time for you to join him. Don't want to split up the team, do we?"

* * *

A/N

Okay! So summer is finally here. I can work on my fanfics. Good thing for you all! So…at least I updated when I said I would. You gotta admit that I try to keep my promises. So…I hope you enjoy this chap. I know it's kind of filler-ish, but it had to be that way. Next chapter is going to be really, really long. This one is leading up to the end of the mission. I hope you stay tuned and just be patient for a while. I still have some other stories I need to write chapters to. Thanks for staying with me this long and I can't wait to keep going.

You know…I never notice…but this story is probably gonna take a few years to finish! O.o holy crap. Well…I hope u stay with me that long! Kay. Byes, y'all!! (blows kisses to everyone)


	12. AN: revamping

A/N:)

I would like to apologize for this false chapter, but it has very important information.

I am not going to give up this story. I would just like to inform all of you that this story is going to go through some small revamping. I have recently reread what I have so far and I am disappointed with how some of this has been presented and how some things are just totally ridiculous.

In light of this, I am going to go back and change what I believe needs to be changed. I already know what I'm going to fix, and I can tell you all that I will not be changing any major points that will change this story completely.

If you are tired of people fixing up stories and then having to go back and hack through everything to find what's changed, I am going to tell you now that that will not be a problem. When I post the newest chapter (not revamped), I am going to post an A/N at the top that will tell you all in brief what I've changed (for all you lazy people out there).

As soon as I have changed everything I want to, this A/N will be deleted and the new chapter will be put up for all to enjoy.

Thank you for your patience and I hope that you do not give up on this story and me.

Ta ta for now, my lovelies.


	13. AN: apologies

Dear readers,

I would like to formally apologize for my overlong absence. I have been extremely busy between work, school, and other such trivialities. I originally intended on fixing all of my stories because they are very poorly written (though thank you for reading them as noticeably bad as they are). I would like to thank you for faithfully reading and I apologize to those who will undoubtedly be reading this after just starting them. However, I have no extra time to spare with all the hectic things happening in my personal life at present. As such, and I greatly regret this, I must discontinue working on these stories. I hate not continuing them, but it is necessary.

Though despair not, for I hope that a few kind persons are willing to adopt them, make them better, and give them the loving care that I have neglected to give. The only stories that I will not be giving up for adoption are Fluffy Kink Onsen (seeing as it is a co-written story) and Of Crumbling Masks (it's my baby and I hope to actually finish this one).

So if anyone is willing to adopt any story, please just message me. Once an adopter has been decided, I will send out a chapter declaring the person so that you may all continue to enjoy these stories.

Thank you so much for your patience,

Spicy Lime


End file.
